Hogwarts: Year One
by aisu-kuro-kitsune
Summary: When Kagome and Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort they were only babies meaning they don't remember each other. What'll happen when they meet at Hogwarts? Will they become friends, as they once were, and defeat Voldemort?
1. Prologue

Hogwarts: Year One

Prologue: What Happened

ranchan: Hey people! This is my very first story so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha so the stupid lawyers have to go home or I'll sue.

"Kagome, dear, give me the wand." Begged Amaya Higurashi. The baby, Kagome, promptly ignored her and continued waving the wand around, accidentally zapping her father, Akira. Lily and James Potter laughed at Amaya's situation and decided to help.

James walked over to Akira and helped him up while Lily walked over to Amaya. "Need help?" She asked. Amaya looked at her. "Please. She won't give me the wand." Lily smiled and walked up to Kagome. "Kagome," Kagome looked at Lily. "If you don't give your mother her wand, I won't let you play with Harry anymore." Kagome seemingly understood this and thought it over before handing the wand back to her mother and crawling over to Harry. "Thank you so much, Lily. I didn't think she'd ever give it back." Lily smiled. "No trouble. Now let's go see what happened to Akira." They walked over to their husbands.

Amaya looked worried. "Are you alright, dear?" Akira smiled. "I'm fine." As he said this, bubbles started coming out of his mouth. Amaya and Lily started giggling. "Let me help out with that." Said James with a small laugh. He waved his wand at his friend and the bubbles stopped coming out of his mouth. Amaya smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Akira grinned. "Now we know never to--" He suddenly froze. Every one stopped smiling. "Akira, what's wrong?" She asked fearfully. James had frozen too. "James?" "Lily, Amaya, take the children and run." Said James. "Why? What's wrong?" Asked a now fearful Lily. "He's here." Growled Akira. "Voldemort?" Asked a terrified Amaya. "Yes, Voldemort. Now run! We'll hold him off."

The frightened women grabbed their children and ran into a nearby room. They cast a spell on the door and huddled in a corner trying to calm their softly crying babies. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Asked Amaya. "I hope so." Replied Lily.

-With James and Akira-

James and Akira were glaring at the door when all of a sudden it was blasted off its hinges, forcing James and Akira to dive to the side so that they wouldn't get hurt. When the smoke cleared, a man stood in the doorway. James snarled at the man. "Voldemort." He spat.

The man, now identified as Voldemort, laughed. "Akira, James, you dare stand in my way?" Akira's eyes flashed. "We will protect out families even if it costs us our lives!" Voldemort smirked. "So you wish to die? That can be arranged."

The room suddenly turned green as Voldemort shot a curse at Akira, hitting him square in the chest. "AKIRA!" James called out to his friend, but it was too late. Akira was dead. "You bastard!" He snarled. "You killed one of my best friends." He raised his wand. "For that you will pay!" That said, he cast a spell at Voldemort, but he easily blocked it and laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" He sent a killing curse at James, killing him on impact.

-With Lily and Amaya-

The women suddenly felt something was wrong. It felt like something had been taken from their souls. The children, also feeling something wrong, began to cry. They crawled from their mothers' arms and towards each other. Their mothers pulled out their wands and stood prepared to protect their children, even if it cost them their lives.

Kagome and Harry held on to each other and looked at their moms. Lily and Amaya turned to them and hugged them. "Kagome, don't forget, I love you. Very much." Cried Amaya. "Harry, grow up to be strong. Never forget that I love you with all my heart." She suddenly stood, leaving her son with her best friend's daughter, and glared at the door when she heard someone trying to come in. Without warning, it was blown off its hinges. Lily and Amaya tensed as Voldemort showed himself. He smirked. "It's wonder full to see you both." Amaya growled. "What do you want?" "I want the children." "Never!" She hissed. "I will spare your lives if you give them to me." "Over my dead body!" Growled Lily. Voldemort smiled coldly. "Suit yourself." He shot her with a killing curse and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as it hit. "LILY!" "Give me the children or you'll share the same fate as your friend." She growled again. "Like hell, I will! I'll never let you near the children." "So you wish to die like your foolish friends and husband?" Amaya just kept growling. "Then I will send you with them." That said he shot the same curse at her as she defended the children with her body. Silently she fell to the ground.

Harry and Kagome were now crying even louder. They felt like a big chunk of their souls were missing. "Finally, now I can kill you both!" He shot the same curse that he killed their parents with at them, but it just reflected off them and hit Voldemort instead, presumably killing him. The only indications that Kagome and Harry had been hit with the spell were the lighting shaped scars they now carried. Kagome had one on her forearm and Harry had one on his forehead.

Sorry it's so short, but I promise to try and make the next chapter longer. Just so you know, I won't update until I get 3 reviews. That is how many I want for now.

Adios,

ranchan


	2. The Boy and Girl Who Lived

ranchan: Hey, I'm back! Today I'll introduce you to my muse, Deana

Deana: Sup?

ranchan: D's a fire apparition with a very short temper and a crush on Hiei

D: I do _not_ have a crush on Hiei!

ranchan: that's not what I was told.

D: who told you I had a crush on Hiei?

ranchan: I have my sources, and for their own protection I will not tell you who they are.

D: Would you like to have a small talk with Mr. Frying Pan?

ranchan: No. Would you like to have a chat with Mr. Bazooka?

D: O.O

ranchan: I didn't think so. Now, I will thank all my reviewers at the end of the chapter. Now on to the story. And just so you know, this chapter may be boring.

Disclaimer: reading I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. glares at lawyers Says who? lawyers bring out weapons That doesn't scare me. lawyers steal all my pocky NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! crying Fine, I don't own them. Now give me back my Pocky ya freaks!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy and Girl Who Lived 

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, who lived on number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal. They'd be the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange, weird, mysterious, whatever you want to call it.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm that made drills. He was a big and beefy man with hardly any neck, but he did have a pretty big mustache. Mrs. Dursley was practically the opposite. She was thin and blonde and her neck was about twice the size of a regular neck. She liked to spy on her neighbors for some strange reason. The Dursleys also had a small son named Dudley. They thought he was the finest boy in the world.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but also had, in their opinion, a terrible secret. Their worst fear was that someone would discover it. They didn't think they'd survive if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't contacted each other in many years. In fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't even have a sister, because her sister and brother-in-law were as unDursleyish as physically possible. The Dursleys also knew that the Potters had a small son. Another reason not to ever invite the Potters. They didn't want Dudley hanging around with him.

The Grangers, on the other hand, were a whole other story. They loved the Higurashis as if they were family. It was very unlikely that they'd be involved in anything strange, but, then again, they know the Higurashis so that had to count as strange.

They loved Kagome like a second daughter and Hermione got along extremely well with her. They'd do just about every thing together. They'd crawl together, play together, eat together, you name it. They even cried together.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had met Amaya and Akira when they had traveled to Japan. They became quick friends and convinced the Japanese couple to move ot England, where they could see each other on a regular basis.

The Grangers had no idea that Amaya was a witch or that Akira was a wizard, but since they didn't know about witches and wizards, they didn't care.

When they awoke on Tuesday morning, the first strange thing they noticed was the owl that flew by their window. They'd never seen an owl at night and now one just decides to fly in the middle of the morning? Strange, but it had nothing to do with them. Or so they thought.

Back with the Dursleys, the first thing Mr. Dursley noticed was that a cat seemed to be reading a map. For a moment he didn't realize what he had seen. Then he jerked his head around to look again. There was the tabby cat, but there wasn't a map in sight. Mr. Dursley shook his head to clear it of such ridiculous thoughts. Cat's couldn't read maps.

He had just gotten the cat out of his head when he saw something even stranger. While stuck in a traffic jam on his way to work, he noticed a bunch of people dressed strangely. They were wearing cloaks. He couldn't _stand_ people who dressed strangely. The things teenagers wore now a days! He supposed it was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes landed on a group of those weirdoes. They were whispering excitedly to themselves. Mr. Dursley was angered to see one of them wasn't even young. That man had to be older than him, and was wearing an emerald green cloak. The nerve of that man! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that they were probably collecting for something. That had to be it. The traffic moved on and not long after, Mr. Dursley had arrived at work.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks up until lunchtime when he decided he'd cross the road and buy himself a bun from the bakery an in the process passed a group of them. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him feel uneasy. They were whispering excitedly just like the other group he'd passed, and he didn't see a collecting tin anywhere. It was on his way back past them, holding a bag with a large doughnut in it, that he caught a few of the words they were saying.

"They Potters and Higurashis, that's right, that's what I heard--"

"--yes, their children, Harry and Kagome--"

Mr. Dursley stopped dead in his tracks. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something, but changed his mind at the last second.

He ran back across the road, hurried to his office, snapped at his secretary to not disturb him, picked up the phone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking, 'No, I'm being stupid.' Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were tons of people called Potter who had a son named Harry. And he didn't even know who these Higurashis were so why was he worried? Come to think of it, he didn't even know if his nephew's name _was_ Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. Maybe his name was Harvey. Or Harold. There was absolutely no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got extremely upset at any mention of her sister. Not that he blamed her-- if he'd had a sister like that he'd get upset too.

He found it a lot harder to concentrate that afternoon and when he left the building at 5 O' clock, he was still awfully worried and walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and nearly fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the old man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't even seem to be upset at being almost knocked to the ground. In fact, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a high, squeaky voice that made passerby star, "Don't be sorry, my dear man, for absolutely nothing could upset me today! Be happy, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" The old man then hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had just been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and went home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never before hoped for, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into his driveway, the first thing he was--and it didn't improve his mood one bit--was the tabby cat he'd seen that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was positive it was the same one; it had the exact same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just have him a stern look. Was that normal behavior for a cat? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he walked in to his house. He was determined not to tell his wife anything.

Mrs. Dursley had a nice, perfectly normal day. Over dinner she told him about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to see the last report on the Evening News:

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been acting very strange today. Although owls usually hunt at night, and are rarely seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts can't seem to explain why the owls have so suddenly changed their sleeping patterns." The newscaster grinned. "Quite mysterious, no? And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Are there going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Drew," said the weatherman, "I'm not sure about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting strangely today. Viewers as far apart as Dundee, Kent, and Yorkshire have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I had promised yesterday, they've had a shower of shooting stars! Maybe people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early--it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his chair. Owls flying by daylight? Shooting stars all over Britain? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters and the Higurashis. . .

Mrs. Dursley walked into the living room with two cups of tea. It was no use. He was gonna have to say something to her. He nervously cleared his throat. "Um--Petunia, dear-- you haven't, by any chance, heard from your sister lately, have you?"

Just as he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. They did, after all, pretend the didn't _have _a sister. "No," she said sharply. "Why do you ask?" "Funny stuff on the news," mumbled Mr. Dursley. "Shooting stars. . .owls. . .and there were a bunch of funny-looking people in town today. . ." "And?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well I just thought that maybe it had to do with. . . .you know. . ._her_ crowd.

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered if he should tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter.' e decided he didn't care. Instead, as casually as possible, he said, "Their son would be around Dudley's age now , wouldn't he?" "I guess so." said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What was his name again? Howard?" "Harry. Ugly common name, if you ask me." His heart sunk horribly. "Oh, yes," he said. "Yes, I quite agree. Did your sister, by any chance, have a friend by the name of Higurashi?" Mrs. Dursley glared at her tea. "Yes. Amaya Higurashi. She had a daughter not long after my sister have birth. She was in the same crowd as my sister." "Oh." was all Mr. Dursley said.

He decided not to say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept over to the bedroom window and looked down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive, as if it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all of this have anything to do with the Potters? With the Higurashis? If it did. . .if anyone found out that they were related to the Potters, related to a pair of--well, he didn't think he'd be able to bear it.

Back with the Grangers, Mrs. Granger was thinking along the same lines, only she didn't know the Higurashis were anything out of the ordinary. They too had seen the owls, the shooting stars, and the strange people in cloaks. She had also heard a whisper of the Higurashis. Something about their daughter, Kagome. She remembered that Amaya and Akira also liked to wear cloaks, much like the people she saw today. She wondered if it had anything to do with them. 'If it does,' she thought. 'I'll help out in anyway possible.' With a smile she walked into her room and went to sleep.

The Cat back at Privet Drive hadn't moved at all. It was sitting still as a statue, looking at the corner of Privet Drive. It didn't move a muscle when it heard a car door slam, or when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it didn't move at all until it was sometime near midnight.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been looking at. He appeared so suddenly and silently that you'd have thought he just popped out of thin air. The cat's eyes narrowed and it's tail twitched.

A man like this had never been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and, judging by his hair and beard, both of which were long enough to tuck into his belt, very old. He was wearing a purple cloak that swept the ground, long robes, and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were bright, light, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, almost as if it had been broken at least twice. The name of this man was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize, or care, that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his boots to his mane was unwelcome. He was too busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he suddenly looked up at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat made him chuckle lightly and mutter, "I should've known."

He finally found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The streetlamp nearest to him went out with a small pop. He clicked it again--the next light flickered out. He clicked the Put-Outer 12 times, until the only lights left were two pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone were to look out their window now they wouldn't be able to see what was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore put the Put-Outer back in his cloak and set off down the street towards number 4, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a bit he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it was gone. In it's place was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses, the exact shape of the markings around the cats eyes. She was wearing a cloak as well, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn back into a bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff too, if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could've been celebrating? I probably passed about 12 feasts and parties on my way here. Professor McGonagall angrily sniffed. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she impatiently said. "You'd think they'd be at least a bit more careful, but no--even the Muggles have notice something's off. It was on the news." She pointed back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Shooting stars. . .flocks of owls. . .Well, they're not _complete _idiots. They were bound to notice _something_ was going on. Shooting stars down in Kent--I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never did have much sense."

"You can't possibly blame them," Dumbledore said gently. "They've had very little to celebrate over the past 11 years." "I know that," Professor McGonagall said irritably. "But that's absolutely no reason to lose our heads. People are being careless, out in the streets not wearing Muggle clothes and swapping rumors. A fine thing it would be if, on the day You-Know-Who disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us. I suppose he really _has_ gone, Dumbledore?" "That's how it seems." said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you like a lemon drop?" "A _what_?" "A lemon drop. They're a type of Muggle sweet. I'm rather fond of them." "No, thank you." said Professor McGonagall coldly, as if saying she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I was saying, even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone--" "My dear Professor, surely a person like yourself can call him by his name? For eleven years I've been trying to persuade people to call him by his name: _Voldemort_." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking some lemon drops, didn't seem to notice. "It all gets far too confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I don't see any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you don't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half admiring, half exasperated. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was ever frightened of." "You flatter me," Dumbledore said calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too noble to use them." "I'm lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot him a sharp look and said, "The owls are nothing compared to the _rumors_ flying around. Do you know what everyone's saying? About why he disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the real reason to which she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she wasn't going to believe until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and didn't answer.

"What they're _saying_, is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters and the Higurashis. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter and Amaya and Akira Higurashi are--are--that they're--_dead_."

Dumbledore bowed his head and Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily, James, Amaya, and Akira. . .I can't believe it. . .I didn't want to believe it. . .Oh, Albus. . ." Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder. "I know. . .I know. . ." he said heavily. Her voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill their children, Harry and Kagome. But--he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy or that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill them, Voldemort's power somehow broke--and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore glumly nodded. "It's--it's _true_?" Professor McGonagall faltered. "After all he's don. . .all the people he's killed. . .he couldn't kill two little children? How did they survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We might never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he pulled out a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. After a minute he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose he's the one who told you I'd be here?" "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, are you?" "I've come to bring Harry to his Aunt and Uncle. They're his only living relatives." "You _can't_ mean the people who live _here_? You can't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son--I saw him kicking his mother all the way down the street, yelling for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place," he said firmly. "I've written them a letter and they'll be able to explain everything to him when he's older." "Do you really think you'll be able to explain everything in a letter? They'll never understand him! He'll be famous--a legend--I wouldn't be surprised if in the future today was known as Harry Potter Day--there will be books written about him--every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly, it would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can even walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember. Can't you see how much better off he'll be if he grows up away from all that until he can take it?" "Yes, of course," said Professor McGonagall. "But what about Kagome? Where will she stay? In the future tomorrow could be called Kagome Higurashi day--she too will be famous, another living legend--books will be written about her as well and every child will know as much about her as they will about Harry. Every one will know both of their names. Where do you plan on leaving her?" "Since she has no living relatives I will send her to the house of her parents adoptive siblings. They will care for her as if she were they're own child." Professor McGonagall looked confused. "What do you mean her parent's adoptive siblings?" "Akira and Amaya performed a ritual with the Grangers officially making them their siblings so they're the closest family Kagome has." explained Dumbledore. "Just one more question," said Professor McGonagall. "Where exactly _are_ the children?" she asked eyeing his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding them underneath it. "Hagrid's bringing them." "Are you sure it's--_wise_--to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" "I trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

A low rumbling suddenly broke the silence around them. It steadily grew louder as they both looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as the both looked up at the sky--and a huge motorcycle fell from the sky and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was big, it was nothing compared to the man riding it. He was about twice as tall as a normal man and about five times as wide. He looked to big to be allowed, and so--_wild_--tangles of bushy brown hair and beard covered most of his face, his feet in their leather boots looked like baby dolphins, and his hands were the size of trash can lids. In his huge muscular arms he held a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding quite relieved. "Finally. And where did you get the motorcycle?" "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, carefully climbing of the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir" "There weren't any problems, were there?" "No, sir-- the house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent over the bundle of blankest. Inside, barely visible, were a baby boy and a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair on the boy's forehead they could see a curiously shaped scar. "Is that where--?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," Dumbledore said. "He will forever have that scar." "What about Kagome?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Does she have a scar as well?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it's on her forearm." "How do you know?" "Because her sleeve is ripped and you can see it there." "Can't you do anything about them?" "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." said Dumbledore. "Well--give him here, Hagrid--we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry into his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' home.

"Could--could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He gent his shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake everyone up!" "S-s-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid. "But I can't stand it--Lily, James, Amaya, and Akira dead--an' poor little Harry and Kagome off ter live with Muggles--" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or they'll find us," whispered Professor McGonagall, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore walked to the front door.

He laid Harry gently on the on the doorstep, pulled a letter out of his cloak, put it in Harry's blankets, and walked back to the other two. For a minute the three of them stood and looked at the small bundle; Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, Hagrid's shoulders shook, and the twinkling light that usually shone in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

They parted. Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore to the Grangers house, and Professor McGonagall to the other end of the street . Dumbledore pulled the Put-Outer out of his cloak pocket and clicked it once. All of a sudden twelve balls of lights sped back to their street lamps. He could just make out the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry." he murmured. He turned on his hell and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

ranchan: Well, did you like it? 

D: Tell her you hated it!

ranchan: whacks her on the head with a frying pan, ties her to a chair, and then locks her in a closet Well now that she's out of the way I have to tell you that I was to lazy to write about Kagome, so you'll just have to use your imagination.

reviews: I would like to thank Tenseiga15 (thanks for being my first reviewer), QueenofAngstyFics (Thanks so much!), Riotgirl-gc (I'm glad you think its cute and I'll make sure to check that website.), IYGURL (I updated, see?)

These people are all wonderful and they make me feel special.

Adios,

ranchan.


	3. The Vanishing Glass and the Mysterious G

ranchan: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I swear I've gotten 6 projects and about 75 assignments in the past 5 weeks.

D: Don't exaggerate.

ranchan: I'M NOT EXAGGERATING!

D: You don't have to scream.

ranchan: YES I DO! DO YOU KNOW HOW STRESSFUL SCHOOL CAN BE!

D: No, not really.

ranchan: Then maybe I should enroll you.

D: I wouldn't do that. Remember what happened last time.

ranchan: You tried to burn down the school, didn't you?

D: And you want that to happen?

ranchan: - Very much, why?

D: --; Never mind. Just do the disclaimer.

ranchan: What am I, your maid? Do it your self!

D: -exasperated sigh- Fine.

Disclaimer: ranchan does not own any of the Harry Potter or Inuyasha characters mentioned in this story. At least not that I know of.

Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass and the Mysterious Girl

Almost ten years had passed since the Dursley's had awoken to find their nephew on their doorstep, but Privet Drive hadn't changed much at all. The sun rose one the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number 4 on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which looked almost the same as it did that fateful night ten years ago. Only the pictures around the room really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been a bunch of pictures of what looked like a big pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets--but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the pictures showed a big blonde boy playing at a park, playing on his computer with his father, riding his bike, etc. As a matter of fact, you'd never know another boy even _lived_ in the house.

Yet Harry Potter still lived with his aunt and uncle, evil though they were, and at the moment was sound asleep, but soon he would be awoken by the screeching of his aunt. 5, 4, 3, 2, "Get up! Now!" Right on time.

Harry awoke with a start. His aunt rapped at his door again. "Get up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking to the kitchen and putting a frying pan on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember what he had dreamed. It had been a good one. There was a flying motorcycle and a baby girl in it. Remembering he got that weird deja vu feeling, like he'd had the dream before.

His aunt was back outside his door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Almost," said Harry.

"Well, hurry up, I want you to look after the eggs and bacon. And don't you _dare_ let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on little Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..."

Dudley's birthday. How could he have possibly forgotten? Harry slowly rolled out of bed and started searching for his socks. He found some under his bed and pulled a spider off of one of them. He was used to spiders since there were a lot in the cupboard under the stairs and since that was his room, he had to get used to them.

When he was finally dressed, he walked down the hall to the kitchen. The poor table was almost hidden under all the presents. Imagine how heavy they must be. Looked like Dudley finally got that new computer, and the bike, and the DVD player...Why he wanted a bike was a complete mystery to Harry since Dudley was _very_ fat and _despised_ exercise. Unless by 'exercise', you meant beat up someone, mainly Harry. Harry was Dudley's favorite punching bag...when he could catch him. Although Harry might not look it, he was very fast.

Maybe it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier then he really was because all his clothes were Dudley's size since they used to be Dudley's in the first place, and Dudley was maybe, what, 5 times bigger than Harry?

Harry had a thin face, bright emerald green eyes, and messy black hair. He wore glasses that were constantly being taped together because of all the times Dudley's punched him in the face. The only thing Harry actually _liked _about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was strangely shaped like a bolt of lightning. He's had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.

"In the car crash that killed your parents," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

_Don't ask questions._ That was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursley's.

Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen just as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked. This was his usual morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon would lower his newspaper and bark that Harry needed a haircut. Harry had probably had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it didn't make a difference, his hair just grew that way--all over the place.

Harry was almost done with breakfast when Dudley arrived in the kitchen along with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like his father. He had a large pink face, small watery blue eyes, not much of a neck, and thick blonde hair that lay smoothly on his fat head. Aunt Petunia often said he looked like a baby angel--Harry on the other hand, often thought that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Harry put the plates, full of eggs and bacon, on the table, which was pretty difficult considering there wasn't much table to put them on. Dudley meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

Looking up at his mother and father, he said, "Thirty-six, that's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present, see, it's right under the big one from mommy and daddy."  
"All right, thirty-seven." said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry who could see a _huge_ Dudley tantrum coming, started shoveling his food into his mouth before the table was flipped over. Aunt Petunia, obviously sensing the same thing, quickly said, "And we'll buy you another 3 presents while we're out today. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. I think it pained him to do so. Finally he slowly said, "So I'll have..."

"Forty, sweetums." said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest present.

At that moment the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to go answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap a golden wrist watch, a new printer, some new computer games, and a remote control car. He was ripping the paper off of a digital camera when Aunt Petunia came back with a sour look on her face. The kind of look you get when you eat a lemon.

"I have some bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head at Harry.

Mr. Dursley's face was overcome with horror, Harry on the other hand felt his heart leap. Every year for Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day. They'd go to restauraunts, amusement parks, and every ear Harry was left with Mrs. Figg. He gated it there. The whole house stunk of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at pictures of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" asked Aunt Petunia, glaring at Harry as though this were some kind of plot he came up with. Harry knew he should feel sorry for Mrs. Figg, she _had_ broken her leg, but then again it'd be a whole year before he'd have to look at Snowy, Princess, or Taffy.

"We could ask Marge." Suggested Uncle Vernon.

"Are you crazy? She absolutely despises the boy."

The Dursley's often spoke about Harry as though he wasn't even in the room, even though he was. Or maybe they thought he was something ugly and horrible, like a slug. That was probably it.

"What about your friend what's-her-name--Yvonne?"

"She's on vacation in Italy." snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here." Harry suggested hopefully. Maybe then he'd be able to watch whatever he wanted to on the TV.

Aunt Petunia snarled at him. "And come back to find the house in ruins?"

"It's not like I'd blow up the place." he said, but no one was listening to him.

"I guess we could take him to the zoo...and leave him in the car..." said Aunt Petunia.

"That car's new, there's no way he's sitting in there alone."

Dudley began crying--not really, mind you. He hadn't _really_ cried in years.

"Don't cry. I won't let him ruin your special day!" said Aunt Petunia. Harry was tempted to roll his eyes.

"I d-don't _want_ him t-t-to c-come. He _always_ r-ruins everything." he said through fake sobs.

Suddenly the doorbell rang-- "They're here!" cried Aunt Petunia frantically.-- and not long after, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was very scrawny and had a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held peoples arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry almost instantly.

Half an hour later, Harry, who had to stop himself from pinching his arm to see if this was a dream, was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car with Dudley and Piers, on the way to the zoo for the very first time in his 10-year-old life. His aunt and uncle couldn't think of another place to put him so they brought him along, but before they left, Uncle Vernon pulled him to the side and said, "If anything happens today--anything at all--you'll be in the cupboard until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry. "Honest..."

But did Uncle Vernon believe him? Nope. No one _ever_ believes him.

The problem was, weird things happened regularly around Harry and it was no use telling the Dursley's that he didn't make them happen.

For example, one time Aunt Petunia was tired of taking Harry to the barbers only to have his hair grow back and decided she'd cut it herself. So she got a pair of scissors and cut of his hair. Well except his bangs which she left to 'hide that horrible scar'. Dudley had laughed himself silly when he had seen Harry and Harry found it hard to sleep that night because he dreaded going to school the next day, where he was already made fun of because of his taped glasses and baggy clothes. However, the next morning he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before his aunt had chopped it off. He had been given a wee in the cupboard even though he tried to explain that there was no way to make his hair grow back.

Example 2: Aunt Petunia tried to force him into a hideous sweater that used to belong to Dudley. What happened to the sweater? The harder she tried to pull it over Harry's head, the smaller and smaller it got until it could fit a hand puppet, but not Harry. Aunt Petunia decided it must have shrunk in the was and Harry was not punished.

On the other hand, he'd gotten into_ huge_ trouble when he somehow ended up on the roof of his school.

Dudley and his group of goons had been chasing him when, much to Harry's surprise (and everyone else's), he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursley's had gotten a very angry phone call from Harry's headmistress stating that Harry had been climbing the school buildings. But all he had tried to do, as he had said to his aunt and uncle over and over again to no avail, he had just been trying to jump behind the school dumpsters. Harry thought that perhaps the wind caught him mid-jump.

But today nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers. He wanted to go somewhere besides his cupboard, school, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling house.

As he drove, Uncle Vernon kept complaining to Aunt Petunia. He loved to complain about things: the bank, Harry, young people, Harry, the people at work, and Harry were just a few of his favorites. Today it seemed to be motorcycles

"...roaring along like maniacs, the young idiots," he said as a motorcycle passed them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," Harry said, "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car behind them, he stopped so suddenly. He turned himself around and screamed at Harry, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley and Piers snickered.

Harry once again was tempted to roll his eyes, but decided not to.

"Of course they don't," he said. "It was a dream."

He now wished he hadn't said anything. Not only do the Dursley's not like to be asked any sort of questions, they also don't like to hear Harry talk about anything acting in a way he shouldn't. It didn't matter if it was a dream or a cartoon. They seemed to think he'd get dangerous ideas.

It was a sunny Sunday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van asked him if he wanted anything before the Dudley's had a chance to drag him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It was pretty good, too, Harry thought, licking it while watching a gorilla scratch his butt. It looked an awful lot like Dudley, only it wasn't blonde and it might have been a bit smarter.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. The ate at the zoo restaurant where Dudley threw a tantrum because his ice cream sundae apparently didn't have enough ice cream, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was able to finish the first one.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. Dudley wanted to see one of the large snakes move so he told his father to 'Make it move!' as he so kindly put it. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass, but the snake paid no mind.

"Again!" said Dudley. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass a little harder, but the snake continued sleeping.

"This is boring!" Dudley moaned and shuffled away.

As he left, a girl basically ran over Harry.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she asked while holding out her hand to help him up. He gratefully took her hand and she hauled him up.

The girl, in Harry's opinion, was beautiful. He had hair as black and shiny as a raven's wing and beautiful blue-gray eyes.

She had a twinkle of humor in her eyes as she said, "You know, it's not polite to stare."

Harry immediately snapped out of it and said, "Sorry." a slight red tint was appearing on his cheeks.

"It's fine. My name's Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?" she said while grinning.

Harry grinned as well. "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

"Same here." he said.

She looked at the snake. "Do you like snakes?" she asked.

"A bit."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the snake has died of boredom." she said.

"I know what you mean," said Harry. "It has no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long."

The snake suddenly opened it's beady eyes and slowly, oh, so, slowly, it raised it's head until it's eyes were leveled with Kagome and Harry's.

_It winked._

Kagome and Harry stared at the snake and then at each other.

"Did you see that?" asked Kagome.

Harry nodded.

"What should we do now? Should we wink back?"

"We've nothing to lose." he said.

The looked around to see if anyone else saw the snake wink, then looked back at the snake and winked right back.

The snake jerked it's head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised it's eyes to the ceiling. It was giving them a look that clearly said: _I get that all the time._

"We know," murmured Harry through the glass.

"It must be really annoying." murmured Kagome.

The snake nodded it's head vigorously.

"Where do you com from?" asked Harry.

The snake jabbed it's tail at a small sign next to the glass. He looked at it.

_Boa Constrictor, Brazil_

"Was it nice there?" asked Kagome.

The snake once again jabbed it's tail at the sign and Kagome read on:

_This specimen was bred in the zoo._

"Oh, I see--so you've never been to Brazil?" she asked.

As the snake shook his head, a loud shout behind Kagome and Harry made the trio jump.

"MR. DURSLEY! DUDLEY! COME QUICK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE SNAKE'S DOING!"

Dudley waddled towards them as fast as he could.

"Get out of the way." he said, punching Harry in the ribs.

As she saw this, Kagome became very angry.

She was about to give Dudley a piece of her mind, but Harry grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he shook his head signifying that he didn't want her to beat up Dudley. Well, he wanted to see her do it, but he'd probably be blamed for it later.

What happened next came so fast that no one saw how it happened. One second Dudley and Piers were leaning on the glass, the next, they had leapt back howling in terror.

Kagome and Harry gasped. The glass window of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. Like it was never truly there. The snake was quickly uncoiling itself, slithering onto the reptile room floor. People throughout the entire room screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

As the snake slithered past them, Harry and Kagome thought they heard a hissing voice say, "Thanksss amigosss.

Kagome stared after the snake and said, "Harry, it was wonderful meeting you, but I think I should go."

She wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Harry.

"This is my number, if you ever need to talk don't hesitate to call. Bye!" She walked to the door and stopped briefly to flash him a smile. He looked at the piece of paper in his pants and shoved it in his pocket.

The reptile house keeper was speechless to say the least.

He kept saying, "But the glass, where'd it go?"

The zoo director made a cup of strong tea for Aunt Petunia himself, apologizing repeatedly. Piers and Dudley could only babble. As far as he'd seen, the snake had only playfully snapped at their heels while passing, but, by the time they were in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley swore it had almost bitten off his hand and Piers was saying how the snake had almost squeezed him to death. But the worst thing that happened, to Harry anyway, was when Piers calmed down enough to say, "Harry and that girl were talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was gone before turning on Harry. He was so angry, it was hard for him to speak. "Go--cupboard--now--stay--no meals." was all he managed to say before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to go get him a large cup of brandy.

* * *

Kagome closed the door behind her and called out. "I'm home!"

Hermione came down the stairs smiling. "How was your day?" she asked.

Kagome smiled back. "Great! I met this really nice guy, Harry."

Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, really? What was he like?"

Kagome walked into the kitchen and began taking out ingredients for a chocolate cake before answering.

"He's a little taller than me, looks 9 or 10, has pretty green eyes, messy jet-black hair, and a nice smile. He's pretty small if he's 9, but then again so am I." she then mumbled, "I wonder when I'll hit that stupid growth spurt."

"So is he cute?" asked Hermione.

Kagome, becoming suspicious, answered cautiously.

"You could say that." she cast a suspicious look at Hermione, "Why?" she asked. More like demanded, buy you know what I mean.

Hermione laughed nervously and glanced at her watch.

"Is it that time already?" she asked in mock surprise. "Well gotta go, see ya!" she dashed out of the door before Kagome could stop her.

"What is she up to?" she wondered out loud. Shrugging it off for now, Kagome continued making her cake.

Harry lay on his bed in his cupboard some time later, wishing he had a watch. He couldn't tell what time it was and wasn't completely sure if the Dursley's were asleep yet. Until they were he couldn't go into the kitchen to sneak some food out.

Harry had lived with the Dursley's for almost 10 years, 10 long and miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he was a baby and his parents died in that car crash. Obviously he couldn't remember much about the car crash since he was a baby, but sometimes, when he was locked up in the cupboard for hours, he'd try to remember it and he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light, and a burning sensation where his scar was. This, he imagined, was the car crash, though he didn't know where the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents. Not a single thing. His aunt and uncle never spoke of them and, of course, he wasn't allowed to ask questions. He didn't even have a picture of them.

When he had been younger, Harry hoped with all his heart that some unknown relation would come and take him away, but it never happened; the Dursley's were the only family he had left. Yet sometimes he though (or possibly hoped), that people in the streets knew him. Very strange people too. A tiny man in a blue top hat bowed to him once when he was out shopping with Dudley and Aunt Petunia. After asking Harry furiously many times, Aunt Petunia left the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking young woman in a red cloak had waved happily once on a bus. A bald man in a dark green coat had even shaken his hand in the middle of the street then walked away without a word.

With Kagome similar things were happening. An old woman dressed all in blue actually hugged her. To say Kagome was confused was a definite understatement.

She had walked home only to run into a young man who kissed her hand before walking away. Now bewildered (and a little freaked), she ran home and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" asked Aunt Sarah.

"Nothing, Aunty." she said before walking up to her room to try to figure out what exactly had happened.

'The strangest thing about these people,' thought Kagome. 'Is that they seem to disappear whenever I try to get a better look at them.'

* * *

At school, Harry, unlike Kagome, didn't have anyone. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter with his taped glasses and baggy clothes and no one liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

* * *

ranchan: Well that's that. For those of you who are wondering, Aunt Sarah is Hermione's mom. I don't think they ever mentioned her name so I just thought one up. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP.

D: She'll probably take another month.

ranchan: I will not!...At least I hope not. Anywho, I would like to thank the people who reviewed: kira-knuppel (thank you), RoaringWind (you make me feel so special -), Kill-All-Flamers (you really think so?), Tenseiga15 (Thanks!), IYGURL (so do I!), animewolfgurl, Kagome-reincarnation, hermonine, Kapt. Nemo, Kariisme (The Inu gang might wiggle themselves in there, but I'm not sure yet), korokochan18 (sorry!), Kurama'sFoxyMiko (I think this chapter answered your question), moonlover825 (aww, you made me feel so special), Aubrin Xerva (I'm gonna try), Yumiko-Emiko, Taeniaea (I'm glad you like it), and Flower Kid. Your reviews make me feel loved and I promise that if you keep reviewing I'll most likely update sooner. Ciao.


	4. The Letters From No One

Dark: It's Dark back from the dead! (le gasp!) anywho, I decided to continue the story since people wanted me to and since I hate leaving people with only eh...two chappies and a prologue...so here's Chappie three! Also, sorry it's so much like the book now, I swear I'll get more creative as the chappies go on.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Letters From No One

The incident with the Brazilian boa constrictor had given Harry his longest punishment yet. By the time he was finally allowed out of his cupboard, the summer holidays had already begun. Dudley had already broken his remote controlled airplane, smashed his TV, and run over old Mrs. Finn with is racing bike.

Harry was happy he was out of school, but that meant there was no escaping Dudley's gang. Everyone in Dudley's gang was big, ugly, and stupid. Dudley, being the biggest, the ugliest, and the stupidest, was, of course, the leader. They'd all gather at the Dursley's home in the afternoons and usually liked to join Dudley in his favorite sport: Harry Hunting.

That's probably why Harry spent as much time as possible away from the house, wandering around where he could see a tiny ray of hope. In September he and Dudley wouldn't be in the same school anymore. Dudley had been accepted into Uncle Vernon's old Private School, Smeltings, while Harry was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley seemed to find that hilarious.

"They shove people's heads down the toilet their first day at Stonewall." Dudley said. "Wanna go upstairs and practice?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Harry said. "The toilet's never had anything as ugly as your head in it. It might be sick." Then he ran off before Dudley had a chance to figure out what he meant.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she lay in bed thinking. It had been quite a while since the incident with the Brazilian boa constrictor, but she still felt guilty for leaving Harry all alone to take the blame. She could no longer remember Harry's last name, but his face and his emerald green eyes were etched into her memory.

"Poor Harry," she mumbled. "I should've explained strange things happen around me..." she rolled out of bed and changed. "Oh well, it's not like we'll ever meet again..." she sighed. "Never again..."

Usually she was the first one up and getting breakfast ready, but she had been up late the night before and, as a consequence, was up late this morning. Not that anyone minded, they all knew she worked hard and let her sleep whenever she wanted to.

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear." Said Aunt Sarah cheerfully.

"Good morning, Aunty." She sat down at the table and thought for a moment before speaking. "Aunt Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Where did I get this scar?" She lifted up her bangs and showed her the thin, lighting shaped scar on her forehead. "And what happened to my parents?" How come we don't have any pictures of them?"

Aunt Sarah sighed as she set aside the dish she was washing. She walked over to the table and sat across from Kagome. "I though you might want to know sooner or later. I guess I should start by saying you're a witch."

"…I'm sorry, I'm a what?"

"A witch, dear. Your mother was a witch and your father was a wizard."

"Really? What did they look like?"

Aunt Sarah smiled sadly. "Sadly, I can't remember anymore and I don't have any pictures of them."

"Oh," Kagome seemed slightly disappointed. "Well that's ok. How did they die?"

Aunt Sarah sighed. "Ten years ago, there was a terrible wizard that went by the name Voldemort. He went to your house late one night and killed your parents, along with the parents of another boy. When he tried to kill you two as well, something happened and he was defeated."

"Wait, he was defeated by two _babies_?"

"That's right. After all the wizards and witches, not to mention humans, he killed, he was defeated by two babies. But as he tried to kill you, the curse he sent that ricocheted back at him, left a thin, lighting bolt shaped scar on both your foreheads. And since you two were the only ones who had ever been attacked by Voldemort and survived, you instantly became famous in the wizarding world."

So...I'm...famous?" Asked Kagome in confusion.

"That's right."

Kagome fainted right on the spot.

* * *

"Oh, dear. I'll just have to tell her the rest later..." Aunt Sarah picked up Kagome and took her back to her room.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry walked in to have breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a very big metal tub in the sink. There seemed to be dirty rags floating around in gray water inside the tub.

"What's this?" Asked Harry.

Aunt Petunia crinkled her nose as she always did whenever he asked a question. "It's your new uniform."

"Oh, I didn't know it had to be so wet..."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm dying some of Dudley's clothes gray for you. They'll look exactly like what everyone else is wearing."

Somehow Harry doubted that, but decided not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to imagine what he would look like on his first day at Stonewalls. Probably like old, wrinkled elephant skin was dangling off of him.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses at the smell of Harry's uniform. Uncle Vernon sat down and opened his newspaper while Dudley banged his Smelting stick on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and the soft thud of the mail landing on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said behind his newspaper.

"Why don't you make Harry get it?"

"Get the mail Harry."

"Why don't you make Dudley get it?"

"Dudley, poke him with your Smelting stick."

Harry barely dodged the Smelting stick as he ran off to get the mail. There were three envelopes. One was a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister who was vacationing in the Caribbean, another was what seemed like a bill, and the last one was--_a letter for Harry._

Harry picked it up and his heart soared. He'd never gotten a letter before. He had no friends, no other family, and he never went to the library so they didn't send him rude notes telling him they wanted their books back. Yet here was a letter addressed as plainly as possible. It couldn't be anyone else's:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of a yellowish paper, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There wasn't a stamp.

He turned the envelope over, his hands trembling, and saw a purple wax seal with a coat of arms on it; it had a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake all surrounding the letter 'H'.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Uncle Vernon. "Are you checking for bombs or something?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry went back to the table, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the postcard and the bill, sat down, and began to slowly open his envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the post card.

"Marge's sick...ate something strange..." He informed Aunt Petunia.

"Dad!" Dudley shouted suddenly. "Harry's got something!"

Harry was just about to read the letter, which was written on the same paper as the envelope, when it was jerked out of his hands.

"That's _mine_!" Harry cried as e tried to snatch it back from Uncle Vernon.

"Who'd write to _you_?" Sneered Uncle Vernon as he shook the letter open with one hand and glanced at it. Harry had never seen his Uncle's face go from red to green so fast. And it didn't stop there, soon it was a ghostly white.

"P-Petunia!" Uncle Vernon gasped.

Dudley tried to take the letter out of his father's hand, but Uncle Vernon held it high over his head. Aunt Petunia took it out of his hand, read the first line, and seemed about ready to faint.

"Oh my goodness, Vernon!"

For a moment it seemed that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley, not used to being ignored, tapped his father's head sharply with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read it!"

"_I_ want to read it," said Harry. "Considering it's _mine_!"

"Get out, both of you." Said Uncle Vernon as he shoved the letter back into its envelope.

Harry didn't budge.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" He shouted.

"Let _me_ see it!" Dudley demanded.

"OUT!" Roared Uncle Vernon and he took both Dudley and Harry by the scruffs of the neck and threw them out into the hall, closing the door behind them. Dudley and Harry then had a furious, but silent, fight over whom would listen at the keyhole. Dudley won. So Harry, his glasses hanging from one ear, lay on the ground to listen from the crack between the floor and the door.

Aunt Petunia was speaking in a quivering voice. "Vernon, look at the address. How could they possibly know where he sleeps? Could they be watching us?"

"Watching, spying, maybe even following us." Muttered Uncle Vernon.

"Well, what do we do? Do we write back?"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said after a moment. "We won't send anything back, that's best."

"But--"

"Petunia, I'm not having one of _them_ in my house."

* * *

That very same Tuesday morning, Kagome was making a blueberry pie.

"I'll just leave this for them here."

She left a note next to the blueberry pie:

_I'm going out for the day; I'll be back by dinner. _

_W/love, _

_Kagome_

_P.S. Lunch is in the refrigerator._

She left and headed to her favorite place. It was a small lake in the middle of a very dense forest behind their house. She often saw a lot of wild animals out here. She liked to go there to sort out her thoughts. And she had a few things on her mind she wouldn't mind to sort out.

First there was the fact that she was a witch, and a famous one at that.

_If I though I didn't have any friends before, I'll have even less friends now. _She thought glumly.

For some reason no one ever talked to her. Her only friend was Hermione and that made her feel just a bit lonely.

_It's probably because weird things always happen around me. At least I know why now. _She stood up and looked around. _I haven't told Hermione I'm a witch yet...will she hate me when I do? _She let herself sink to her knees then laid down on the soft, plush grass. _Will she call me a freak and run away in fear?_ She closed her eyes tightly. _I don't want that to happen... _A single tear rolled down her cheek as she lost consciousness.

* * *

It had been five days since the very first letter for Harry had arrived. Since that day, what seemed like a million more letters had made their way into the house.

Uncle Vernon had moved where Harry slept, but still the letters came. Harry now slept in the smallest bedroom of the house. Small, sure, but better than a cupboard.

Seeing how it was Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon seemed very happy at breakfast. Tired and a little ill, but still very happy.

"No mail on Sundays." He reminded everyone happily as he spread jelly on his toast. "No damn letters--"

A letter suddenly zoomed out of the chimney and hit Uncle Vernon sharply on the back of the head. About forty more letters came whizzing out of the chimney like bullets after the first. The Dursleys all ducked, but Harry had leapt up, trying to catch one--

"Out! OUT!"

Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and tossed him out into the hall. As soon as Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out, covering their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. You could still hear the letters whizzing into the room.

"That's it, everyone grab some clothes. We're leaving."

No one dared ask any questions. Uncle Vernon looked too scary.

All that day they traveled, not once did they stop to eat or anything, Uncle Vernon kept making U-turns and such to 'lose them'.

Finally they stopped at a hotel and fell asleep.

* * *

Monday morning seemed cheerful enough. Kagome had just awoken and was getting dressed when she looked at the calendar.

_July 30th, huh? Tomorrow's the special day._

She finished dressing and bounced into Hermione's room.

_1...2...3!_

She leapt on to her. "Time to get up, Hermione!"

Having done her daily routine, she skipped out of the room.

Hermione muttered angrily as she got out of bed.

Aunt Sarah and Uncle Sam were already awake and in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Aunty, Uncle."

"Morning." They said simultaneously.

"What's Hermione mumbling about?" Asked Uncle Sam as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How do you know she's mumbling?" Asked Kagome as she got out ingredients to bake two cakes.

"Because you just woke her up." Replied Uncle Sam. He looked over at her.

"Why are you making two cakes?"

Kagome was mixing the ingredients together in two separate bowls.

"Hermione's mumbling something along the lines of 'as if I didn't have an alarm clock.', and I'm baking two cakes because I have this feeling that I'm gonna need them later."

As soon as she finished talking, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Kagome as she poured the cake batter into two pans and set them in the oven.

She walked over to the door and opened it with a smile.

On her doorstep was a very large man. Kagome didn't even seem surprised, though.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked with sincere kindness.

The man was a little taken aback by the fact that she hadn't stared at him. "Yes, actually. I'm lookin' fer Kagome Higurashi an' Hermione Granger."

"I'm Kagome, and Hermione should be down in a minute. Would you like to come in?"

The man smiled at her. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

Kagome stepped out of the way so the man could come in.

Just then Hermione came down the stairs.

"Kagome, who was it?" She stopped and gaped at the large man who was standing in the middle of her living room. Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance and she threw a book at Hermione's head, which hit her straight on.

"OW! What was that for?!" Demanded Hermione.

"It's not polite to stare." Stated Kagome. She turned to the man.

"Now, Mister..."

"Just call me Hagrid."

Kagome smiled. "Alright, Hagrid, what is it you need with Hermione and me?"

Hagrid dug through his many pockets and pulled out two letters. One of which was addressed to Kagome and the other to Hermione.

"What's this?" They asked at the same time as they opened them.

Kagome read it out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Shirogane

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

Hermione gasped. "I'm a witch?!"

"What do they mean they await our owl?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh, that reminds me." Reaching into another pocket, he pulled out a very real owl. "Do you two want to go to Hogwarts?"

"My aunt said it was ok." Said Kagome--"_WHAT?!_" Cried Hermione.--"So yeah, we accept."

Hagrid wrote so on a piece of paper and tied it to the owl's leg. "Take this to Professor McGonagall."

The owl flew off.

"Alright then, Kagome, I have to ask yeh to come with me. We're to deliver a similar letter to another boy. We'll be gone fer two days or so, so pack some clothes."

Kagome beamed. "Already done, I felt I might need to do that too. Let me just finish my cakes and I'll be right with you."

Five minutes later, Kagome had a backpack and a box.

"Well, bye Hermione. Tell Aunty where I went and she'll tell you why I'm not surprised by any of this." She walked out the door with Hagrid and left Hermione with a befuddled look on her face.

* * *

Monday with the Dursley's was just a bit different. That morning as they ate breakfast at the old, run-down hotel, a young girl gave them a bag of letters, all of which were addressed to Harry. Uncle Vernon had disappeared with the bag and, later, had reappeared without it.

They got in the car and drove for the rest of the day again. They finally stopped at the coast much later. Uncle Vernon got out of the car and came back smiling and holding a long thin package.

"I found the perfect place!" He said. "Come on!"

It was cold outside of the car. Uncle Vernon seemed to be pointing to a large rock way out at sea. And on said rock was the most miserable looking shack they had ever seen.

"There's a storm forecast tonight." Uncle Vernon clapped his hands gleefully. "And this man has agreed to lend us his boat."

A toothless man walked up to them and grinned as he pointed to an old rowboat floating on the gray sea below them.

"All aboard!" Said Uncle Vernon

It was freezing cold in the boat and icy spray and rain crept down their necks as they rowed. The chilly wind didn't help the situation much. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock and Uncle Vernon led them to the house.

* * *

"So, Hagrid, where are we going?" Asked Kagome as it started to rain. She grinned and raised her face to the falling droplets. They'd been traveling for quite some time now, it was almost midnight

"We're goin' to a shack on a rock in the middle o' the ocean."

"That sounds fun." She covered the cake with her coat and looked at Hagrid. "Hey, Hagrid, It wouldn't happen to be this boy's birthday, would it?" She asked.

"Actually it should be in about 15 minutes. Why?"

"Cuz I baked a cake for my birthday, but I can give it to him as a present." She smiled. "What's the boy's name?"

"Harry Potter."

She froze. "Harry?"

Hagrid stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"It's...nothing."

"If yer sure..." He looked at Kagome closely. "You know, yeh look a lot like yer mum."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at him with startled eyes.

"Yup, but ye've got yer dad's eyes."

"Really? I look like my mum and my dad's eyes were blue?"

"Yeah, you're parents were real nice." He stopped and pointed to a rock out in the middle of the sea. "That's where we're goin'."

Kagome blinked. "Uh, how are we gonna get there?"

Harry lay on the floor of the rickety old shack. He couldn't sleep. He was hungry, cold, and he couldn't get comfortable. Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry that he'd be eleven in 5 minutes.

Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wouldn't cave in. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house at Privet Drive would be so full of letters by the time they got back that he'd be able to steal one.

Just three more minutes. Was that the sea slapping the rocks? Two more minutes. What was that funny crunching noise?

One minute before he was eleven. Twenty seconds...ten...nine...eight--maybe he'd wake up Dudley, just for the heck of it--three...two...one...

BOOM!

The whole shack shook and Harry jumped. Someone was outside and they wanted to come in.

* * *

You know the drill, people. R and R please! 


	5. The Keeper of the Keys

Dark: Two chapters in one day! O.o who woulda thunk it? 

Deana: I never thought I'd see the day...

Dark: (beats Deana with a frying pan and grins) please ignore what you just saw. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Keeper of the Keys

BOOM. Another knock.

"Where's the cannon?" Asked Dudley stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. In his hands was a rifle--now they knew what had been in the long thin package.

"Who's there?" He asked. "I'm warning you--I'm armed!"

There was silence for a moment then--

CRASH!

The door was hit with such force that it flew off its hinges and landed with a deafening crash on the floor. A giant of a man stood in the doorway, his face almost completely covered by long, shaggy hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you would make out his eyes, they glinted like black beetles under all that hair.

"Hagrid, you didn't have to knock down the door..."

A young girl with black hair plastered to her face because of the rain walked out from behind Hagrid. She pushed her hair away from her face to reveal stunning sapphire eyes.

Dudley's eyes widened at the sight of the girl.

"She's beautiful..." He said slowly.

The girl paid no attention to him. I don't think she even realized he existed.

"Oops." Hagrid picked up the door and set it back in place.

The girl grinned when she saw Harry. "Harry!"

She launched herself into his arms, knocking him down in the process.

Dudley's jaw dropped.

Harry's eyes widened slightly before he smiled. "Kagome."

"You _know_ her?" Asked Dudley incredulously.

Harry and Kagome ignored him.

Hagrid walked over to the sofa where Dudley was still in shock.

"Move over, yeh big lump."

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother who was hiding behind Uncle Vernon.

"Harry, who is that girl?" Demanded Uncle Vernon.

"She's--"

"Harry's girlfriend." Kagome shot them a dazzling, if mischievously playful, smile, which stunned Dudley and almost had him drooling, as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

Everyone in the room, including Harry and Hagrid, looked at her.

"WHAT?!"

Kagome laughed as she sat next to Harry and slipped her arm over his shoulder in a friendly way .

"You guys are so gullible."

"Yeh know Harry, Kagome?" Asked Hagrid in surprise.

"We've met, yes."

Harry looked up at Hagrid who was smiling at him.

"The las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said Hagrid. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

"The opposite of me!" Exclaimed Kagome happily.

Uncle Vernon, having finally recovered from the shock of being told Harry had a girlfriend, made a funny noise.

"I demand you two leave at once! You're breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up Dursley." Hagrid reached behind the sofa, grabbed the gun in Uncle Vernon's hands, and tied it in a knot as if it had been made of rubber. He then proceeded to throw it into a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like the sound a mouse makes when you step on it.

"Anyway--Harry," Hagrid said as he turned his back on the Dursleys. "A very happy birthday to yeh an' Kagome. I got summat fer yeh. I mighta accidentally sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright."

From inside one of his pockets, he pulled a slightly squashed box and handed it to Harry and Kagome. Kagome took her arm away from Harry's shoulder to take the box. She held it out to Harry .

Harry opened it, his fingers trembling. Inside was a sticky chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Kagome and Harry' in green icing.

"It's you're birthday too?" He asked Kagome, who had set the cake in his lap and had taken some frosting off of it. As she licked the frosting off her finger she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

She pulled out a box from behind her and handed it to him.

"I got you a present too."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Then he looked at Hagrid. He meant to say 'thank you', but it came out as, "Who are you?" instead.

Kagome giggled and Hagrid chuckled.

"I haven't introduced mehself, have I? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keyes and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"But you can just call him Hagrid." Chimed Kagome.

"Well let's make some tea." He said. "Not that I'd say no if you have anything stronger."

He bent down over the fireplace; no one could see what he was doing, but when he drew back a moment later there was a large fire.

Harry felt the warmth rush over him and Kagome sighed as she did too.

Hagrid sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and started pulling several things out of his coat: a copper kettle, several chipped mugs, a package of sausages, a tea pot, and a poker. He then began to make the tea. Soon the whole hut was filled with the sound, as well as the smell, of the sizzling sausages. No one said anything while he cooked, but as soon as he pulled out those first juicy, slightly burned sausages and slid them off the poker, Dudley's mouth started to water.

"Don't eat anything he gives you." Uncle Vernon said sharply.

Hagrid chuckled darkly.

"Don' worry Dursley, yer son don' need any more fattenin'."

He passed the sausages to Harry and Kagome. Harry was so hungry, he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he couldn't seem to get his eyes of Hagrid. Finally, since no one seemed like they were going to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

Hagrid took a gulp of his tea, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Jus' call me Hagrid like Kagome said, everyone else does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll be knowin' all 'bout Hogwarts, right?"

"Um...actually, no." Harry said.

Hagrid looked shocked, unlike Kagome who had seemed to suspect this.

"Your uncle and aunt never talked to you about Hogwarts." It wasn't a question, Kagome was stating it.

Harry shook his head. "No, sorry."

"_Sorry_?" Barked Hagrid as he turned to stare at the Dursleys. The Dursleys, of course, shrunk away in fear. "They're the one's who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters, but ter not even know abou' Hogwarts. Didn't yeh ever wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Harry asked.

"ALL WHAT?" Roared Hagrid. "Now wait one second!" He had leapt to his feet and, in his fury, seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall and Dark scooted closer to Harry.

"You mean ter tell me that this boy--this boy!--knows nothin' abou'--abou' ANYTHING?"

Now, Harry was beginning to feel slightly offended. After all, he did go to school and his grades weren't that bad.

"I know _some_ things," he said in his own defense.

"That's not what he means." Said Kagome.

"Yeh know things, but yeh don' know about _our_ world. _Kagome's_ world. _Yer_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parent's world_."

"What world?"

Hagrid seemed about ready to explode.

"DURSLEY!"

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, mumbled something in gibberish. Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.

"But yeh know about yer mum an' dad, right? You have to. They're _famous_. _You're_ famous."

"What? My mum and dad weren't famous," He looked at Kagome. "Were they?"

Kagome nodded while Hagrid ran his hand through his hair and said, "Yeh don' know...yeh don' know..." he fixed Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" He asked.

Uncle Vernon finally managed to find his voice.

"Stop! I forbid you to tell that boy anything!"

Braver men than Vernon Dursley would have cowered under Hagrid's glare. "You never told him what the letter Dumbledore left said? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it. An' yeh kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept _what_ from me?" Asked Harry eagerly.

"I FORBID YOU TO TELL HIM!" Uncle Vernon shouted in panic.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Well, since you've forbidden Hagrid from telling him, I will."

"NO, DON'T."

"Ah, shut up!" She turned to sit in front of Harry and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Harry, you're a wizard and I'm a witch."

Harry gaped at her.

"I'm a _what_?"

Kagome smiled. "A wizard."

Hagrid had sat back down on the sofa and it was once again sagging under his weight.

"A pretty good one too, once yeh've studied. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else could you be? An' I bet yeh'd like to see yer letter now."

Harry reached out to take the yellowish envelope from Hagrid. It was addressed to him in the same emerald green ink as before only this time it said:

Mr. H. Potter

The Floor

Hut-on-the-Rock

The Sea

Harry opened it to find a letter identical to the ones Kagome and Hermione had gotten.

"What do they mean they await my owl?"

Kagome watched Hagrid expectantly.

"Oh, that reminds me."

Hagrid pulled out a piece of paper, a quill, and a very real, very ruffled owl.

He scrawled a note that Harry read upside-down as Hagrid wrote.

Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry and Dark their letters.

Takin' them to buy their things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

He rolled up the letter, handed it to the owl, who clamped it in his beak, then walked over to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. He came back and sat on the sofa as though this was as normal as talking on the phone.

Kagome pointed out that Harry's mouth was hanging open and he snapped it shut.

"Now where was I?" Said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, who was still ashen but now angry, stepped into the firelight.

"He's not going." He said.

Kagome gave an un-lady-like snort and Hagrid grunted.

"As if a great muggle like yourself could stop him."

"A what?" Asked Harry and Kagome, interested.

"A muggle," said Hagrid. "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' its' your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest muggles I've ever seen."

"What about _my_ family?" Asked Kagome.

Hagrid smiled. "I like _them_. They're understanding."

"We swore when we took him in that we'd stamp all of that out of him." Said Uncle Vernon.

"You _knew_? You _knew_ I'm a--a wizard?" Asked Harry.

"_Knew_?" Shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Of course we knew! How could you _not_ be, my dratted sister got a letter just like that. She disappeared to that--that _school_. Every vacation she'd come back, turning teacups into frogs. I was the only one who saw her for what she really was--a _freak_. But not my parents, no. It was always Lily this and Lily that. They were _proud_ of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to take a deep breath, then continued ranting. It seems she'd been wanting to say this for a long time.

"And then she ran off with that _Potter_ and got _married_. Then she had you. Of course I knew you'd be just as strange, just as _abnormal_ and then she goes and gets herself blown up and _we_ get landed with _you_!"

Harry and Kagome had both gone very white. Kagome was the first to speak. "She didn't tell me they had..." She gulped. "Oh, God..."

Harry spoke up soon after her. "You told me they died in a car crash."

"CAR CRASH!" Roared Hagrid, he jumped up angrily and the Dursleys scuttled back into their corner.

Kagome had crawled into another corner and had buried her face in her knees. Her shoulders shook slightly as Harry sat down next to her and pulled her into a slightly awkward hug, trying to calm her down.

"How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?" Snarled Hagrid. "It's an outrage! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Asked Harry urgently, still trying to calm down Kagome.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face and was replaced by an anxious look.

"I never expected this," His voice sounded worried. "When Dumbledore said I'd have some trouble getting you to Hogwarts I had no idea how much yeh didn't know. Harry, ah, I don't know if I'm the right person to tell yeh..."

"I'll tell him." Kagome, after taking several deep breaths had finally calmed down and looked at Hagrid with determined eyes. "I'll tell him everything I know."

Harry didn't make a move to unwrap his arm from around her shoulders as she looked down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in front of her, and she didn't shrug it away so it stayed.

"It all starts with a man named Voldemort."

Hagrid shuddered, but Kagome and Harry ignored it for now.

"This was a wizard who was the worst of the worst. Twenty years or so ago, he started looking for followers. He got them, too. Some were afraid, others wanted some of his power, and he was getting a _lot_ of power. Those were dark days, you didn't know who you could trust. You couldn't make friends with strange wizards or witches because things would happen. Terrible, horrible things. He was taking over and people tried to stop him. He killed all who stood in his way. No... he didn't kill them, he _murdered_ them. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was probably the only one Voldemort"--Hagrid flinched--"feared. He didn't dare take over the school, at least not yet." She sighed sadly. "I was told our mums and dads were good witches and wizards. They were even head boys and girls at sometime in their lives. I suppose the real mystery is why Voldemort"--flinch--"never tried to get them on his side before. He probably knew they were very close to Professor Dumbledore and didn't want anything to do with him.

"Maybe he wanted to persuade them, or maybe he just wanted them out of the way, I don't know--all anyone really knows is that he showed up at our house on Halloween ten years ago. We were probably a year old. He came to our house and--" she stopped. She couldn't go any farther.

Hagrid's eyes saddened. "Your parents were the four nicest people I'd ever met."

He said sadly. "He went to your house and... he killed your parents."

Kagome shut her eyes tightly. _Why is this happening? I didn't react this badly when my aunt told me._

She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and continued from where Hagrid left off.

"The strange part is, he tried to kill us too." She looked up into Harry's eyes. "He tried to kill us and he couldn't. We have the scars to prove it." She lifted up her bangs to show him a scar on her forehead identical to Harry's. She then let them fall back into place. "But for some reason the spell shot at us didn't work on us and that's why we're famous. Because we're the only ones who ever survived. We were the only one's who survived, and we were _babies_."

Just as Kagome finished the story, a very painful memory appeared in both their minds. There was a blinding flash of green light; Harry saw it clearer than any other time. There was also a high, cold, cruel laugh. Dark cried out softly.

Hagrid was looking at them sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, brought Harry to this lot..."

"Load of lies." Said Uncle Vernon. Harry and Dark jumped, they'd almost forgotten the Dursleys were still there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have gotten his courage back. He was glaring at Hagrid and his hands were clenched.

"Listen here, boy." He snarled. "I know there's something strange about you, something a good beating would have probably fixed--"

Kagome growled. "Who're you callin' strange?"

"And all this about your parents, they were freaks, no doubt about it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion--"

"Yeah? Well, who asked you?"

"Asked for everything they got, getting mixed up with wizarding types."

"It's not their fault!"

"Just what I expected, I always knew they'd come to a sticky end--"

All of a sudden, Hagrid leapt off the couch and pulled out a battered pink umbrella. Brandishing it like a sword at Uncle Vernon he said, "I'm warnin' you, Dursley--I'm warnin' you--not one more word..."

Being threatened to be speared with a pink umbrella by a bearded giant caused Uncle Vernon's courage to fail again; he flattened himself against the wall and shut his mouth.

"That's better." Said Hagrid as he took a deep breath and sat back down on the sofa, which sagged right down to the floor this time.

Harry, meanwhile, still had hundreds of questions to ask.

"But what happened to Voldemort? And why do you flinch every time we say his name?"

"To answer your second question first, it's because I don' like sayin' his name. People are still scared. So call him You-Know-Who 'round me, ok? And to answer your first question, he disappeared. Vanished. The very same night he tried ter kill you two. Makes yeh even more famous. You see, that's the biggest mystery. He was gettin' more an' more powerful, so why'd he leave?

"Some say he's dead. That's a lie, I say. I don't think he had enough human left in him ter die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, but that's probably a lie too. People who was on his side came back ter ours. They wouldn't do that if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's hidin' somewhere, that he's lost his powers. Probably too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you two finished him. Somethin' happened that night, somethin' that he hadn't expected."

Hagrid looked at them with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes. It cheered Kagome up a little, but Harry didn't feel pleased or proud as he should have. Instead he felt there had been some horrible mistake. Him? A wizard? How could that possibly be true? He spent his life being bullied by the Dursleys; if he had been a wizard, wouldn't he have turned them into warty toads or something every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he had at one point in his life defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley could toss him around like a football?

"Hagrid," he said. "I think there's been a mistake. I can't be a wizard."

"You can and you are," said Kagome. "Because if you're not, then I'm not a witch and I _really _want to be a witch."

Hagrid chuckled. "She's right, yeh know. Haven't yeh ever made things happen when you're sad or angry?"

Harry looked into the fire. Now that he thought about it...everytime something strange happened, Harry had always been upset or angry...after all, hadn't he gotten his revenge on Dudley without actually meaning to? After all the times Dudley had beaten Harry up, Harry got his revenge by having the boa scare Dudley spitless.

Harry looked at Kagome then at Hagrid, smiling. Kagome was smiling back and Hagrid was beaming.

"See?" Asked Hagrid. "Harry Potter not being a wizard--you two will be famous at Hogwarts."

But it seemed Uncle Vernon wasn't about to give in without a fight. "I thought I told you he's not going!" Hissed Uncle Vernon. "He's going to Stonewall High and he's going to like it. I've read the letters, he needs all sorts of junk--wands and spell books and--"

Kagome had heard enough. "Shut yer trap before I decide to shut it for ya." She snarled. "He can go to Hogwarts if he really wants to." She glared at Uncle Vernon, daring him to defy her. Uncle Vernon only seemed to be slightly taken aback.

"Girl, don't you talk to me like that."

"I'LL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I FRICKIN' WANT!"

"Look, girl. I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM SOME STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING MAGIC TRICKS."

Kagome sucked in a breath. "Oh, no he didn't."

It seemed Uncle Vernon had gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and swung it towards the Dursleys. "NEVER--" He bellowed. "INSULT--ALBUS--DUMBLEDORE--AROUND--ME!"

He then pointed it at Dudley. A flash of bright purple light was seen, a loud squeal was heard, and the next thing they saw was Dudley dancing around with his hands clasped over his big, fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back to them, Kagome and Harry saw a curly pig tail poking out of a hole in his pants. It took Kagome a lot of energy to keep from laughing.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley behind him, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and disappeared into the other room.

Hagrid stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Maybe I shouldn't've lost me temper," He said. "But it didn't work anyway. It was supposed ter turn him into a pig, but I guess he already looked so much like a pig that he just needed a ail."

He cast sideways glances at Kagome and Harry.

"You two wouldn't mind not tellin' anyone at Hogwarts about this, would yeh? I'm, er, not supposed ter use magic a whole lot. I was allowed ter do a bit fer deliverin' yer letter an' stuff--one of the reasons why I wanted the job in the first place--"

"Why aren't you allowed to use magic?" Asked Harry. Kagome seemed to be asking the very same question with her eyes.

"Well, erm, I was at Hogwarts meself but, to tell you the truth, I was expelled in my third year. They snapped my wand in half and everything. But Dumbledore let me stay as Gamekeeper. Good man, Dumbledore."

"But _why_ were you expelled?" Asked Kagome.

"Well, time fer bed. Lots ter do tomorrow." Hagrid said loudly. "Got ter get all yer books and such."

He took of his thick black coat and threw it at Harry and Kagome.

"You two can lie down on that. Don' mind if it fidgets every now and then, I think there's still a mouse in there somewhere."

Kagome smiled as she pulled out some blankets from her backpack. "Thanks so much, Hagrid." She handed one to Harry and lied down on the ground next to him.

* * *

Dark: end chappie! you know what to do

Deana: If she takes forever to update again...feel free to beat her.

Dark: (sends Deana a death glare then ties her to a chair, blindfolds her, hangs the chair from the ceiling and pulls out a baseball bat) I love pinatas, don't you Deana?


	6. Diagon Alley

Dark: I'm back! Please don't kill me! (ducks behind Deana)

Deana: I'm not an f-ing scapegoat! (kicks Dark out from behind her and leans against a wall)

Dark: Hmph! Some help you are. (gives a frightened smile) Been a while, huh? (grins) I really am sorry. I'll gladly let you come and live my life if you want to. I've actually had this chapter typed up for a while, but I never actually got around to posting it. Not to mention the fact that I'm sleep deprived and practically living off caffeine the entire time I was in DC. I was, in fact, in Washington DC up until yesterday. That was fun...their water sucks, though. I get to go see HP 5 today! w00t! (does a little dance) And I get HP 7 at midnight on Saturday! Anyway, enough of my stupid rambling. You've all probably skipped this anyway, so I'll just stop

Disclaimer: For the love of God. I'm 15 years old and I'm about as rich as the average high school student. Sure I took a few leadership classes, but that definetely does not mean I'm the author of either Harry Potter or Inuyasha. Added to the fact that I'm 15, I'm Mexican, not Japanese, not English.

* * *

Chapter 5

Diagon Alley

Harry woke up early the next morning. Even though he knew the sun was up, he kept his eyes tightly shut.

"It was all a dream." Harry told himself firmly. "I dreamed that a giant named Hagrid had come with Kagome who told me I was a wizard. The weight on my stomach is probably my pillow. When I open my eyes, I'll be back in my cupboard."

Suddenly there was a loud tapping noise.

Harry's heart sank. 'And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door.' He though dejectedly. The tapping steadily continued, but Harry kept his eyes tightly shut. It had been such a _good_ dream.

Something beside Harry moved and groaned quietly. Harry's eyes snapped open to find a sleepy-eyed Kagome next to him, one of her arms draped lightly over his stomach. He scrambled away from her with a blush slowly appearing on his cheeks.

Kagome sat up slowly, her half-lidded eyes unfocused. "What's that tapping noise?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around, spotting an owl outside the window holding a newspaper. "Oh, look. Our paper boy turned into a birdie." She said sleepily before grinning. "How cute!" She then turned her sleepy gaze towards Harry and smiled a slow smile. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all."

Harry smiled back then ran to open the window. As soon as he did, the owl flew in and dropped the paper on Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then flew to Hagrid's coat and began attacking it, forcing Kagome to both wake up completely and scramble off said coat.

"Stupid owl," muttered Kagome. "No manners whatsoever."

Harry tried to wave the owl away from Hagrid's coat, but that just succeeded in having the owl try to bite him.

"He wants pay fer deliverin' the newspaper." Hagrid's sleepy mumble reached their ears. "Look in th' pockets."

Kagome wondered _And which pockets would those be?_ as she helped Harry look for the money.

Not long after, they came up with some strange looking coins.

"Give 'im five knuts."

"Knuts?" They asked in confusion.

"Those would be the little bronze ones."

"Ah," said Kagome as Harry counted out five of the little bronze coins and placed them in a small pouch around the owl's leg. The owl then flew out the open window. Hagrid yawned loudly and sat up, stretching as he did so.

"Time to go, you two, lots ter do today. We have to get ter London to buy all yer school stuff."

Kagome was busy turning over the wizard coins in her hands, the gears in her head turning quickly and efficiently. She was wondering how she could possibly prank others with them when Harry's face seemed to lose all happiness.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at Hagrid. "Um, Hagrid…?"

"Hmm?" Hagrid was pulling on his giant boots.

"I don't have any money and you heard Uncle Vernon, he's not going to pay for me to go and learn magic."

Kagome stopped turning over the money and her eyebrows furrowed. "Now that you mention it, I don't have any money either. And with Hermione also needing school supplies, it wouldn't feel right to ask my aunt and uncle."

"Don't you worry. D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But their house was destroyed--"

"They didn't leave their gold in their house! Nah, our first step is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. You two should have some of your cakes."

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice." Said Kagome as she took a piece.

"Wizards have _banks_?"

"Just Gringotts. It's run by goblins."

Kagome dropped her piece of cakes as Harry took one. "_Goblins?_"

"Yeah, so yeh'd have ter be nuts to try and rob it, I'll tell you that much. It's not smart to mess with goblins. Gringotts is the safest place to keep anything--except maybe for Hogwarts. In fact, I have to visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. It's Hogwarts business." Hagrid straightened proudly.

"He usually gets me ter get important stuff fer him. Picking you two up, getting things from Gringotts, knows he can trust me.

"Got everythin'? Let's go then."

Kagome and Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was now a bright blue and the sun was shining gleefully off the surface of the water. The boat that Uncle Vernon had rented was still there, but with a lot of water at the bottom after the storm.

"How did you two get here?" Asked Harry as he looked around for any sign of another boat.

"We flew!" Chirped Kagome.

"_Flew?_"

"Yeah, but we'll go back in this. Now that I've got yeh, I'm not supposed ter use magic."

They settled into the boat, Harry still trying to imagine Hagrid flying.

"But it's a shame to row." Said Hagrid, casting them one of his sideways glances. "You, er, wouldn't mind not telling anyone at Hogwarts if I sped things up, would yeh?"

"Not at all."

"Of course not."

The were both eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella, tapped the side of thee boat and they sped off towards shore.

"Why would you have to be crazy to try and rob Gringotts?" Asked Kagome.

"There's spells--enchantments." He opened his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there are even dragons guarding the high security vaults. On top of all that, yeh've got ter find your way--Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London. It's way under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger trying to get out, even if you did manage to get yer hands on somethin'."

Harry thought this over while Hagrid read his newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_. Kagome splashed some water on her face to stay awake. For some reason she was still really tired.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up again." Mumbled Hagrid, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Asked Kagome

"Course," Hagrid said. "They wanted Dumbledore for minister, o' course, but he wouldn't leave the school. So old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Not very good at it, mind you. He's always peltin' Dumbledore with owls, askin' fer advice."

"But what exactly does the ministry of Magic _do_?" Asked Harry.

"Well, their main job is to keep the muggles from finding' out there are still witches and wizards all over the world."

"Why?" They asked.

"_Why_? Blimey, they'd all be wantin' magical solutions fer every little thing. Nah, it's best we're left alone."

At that moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall and they all climbed out and onto the stone steps that lead to the street.

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid, not that Harry or Kagome could blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall and a few times as wide as a man, but he kept pointing at perfectly normal things like traffic lights and exclaiming, "Lookit that! The things these muggles come up with."

Kagome and Harry were now running to keep up with Hagrid's strides. Harry was panting a little, but Kagome didn't seem to be winded at all. "Hagrid," said Harry. "Did you say there were _dragons_ at Gringotts?"

"That's what they say." Said Hagrid. "_I'd_ like to a dragon."

Kagome stared at him. "You'd _like_ one?"

"Sure, wanted one since I was a kid--here we are."

They had reached the station. There was a train leaving for London in five minutes. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'muggle money', as he liked to call it, gave the money to Kagome so she could buy their tickets.

People stared more than ever in the train. Hagrid took up two seats and was knitting what seemed like a bright red circus tent.

"You two still got yer letters?" He asked, then grumbled as he dropped a stitch.

Kagome and Harry took out their letters.

"Good, there's a list of all you'll be needin'"

They unfolded a second sheet of paper which had escaped their notice when they had first opened their letters. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One black pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we really buy everything in London?" Asked Harry.

"You can if you know where to look." Said Hagrid.

* * *

Harry had never been to London and neither had Kagome for that matter. They had gotten in a train in the underground and Hagrid had complained that the seats were too small and the train was too slow. Now they were standing in front of a tiny, grubby-looking pub. 

"This is it, the Leaky Cauldron. It's quite famous."

The Leaky Cauldron was so tiny that Harry and Kagome would have overlooked it had Hagrid not pointed it out. The people that were hurrying by didn't even glance at it. They looked at the bookstore next to it then their eyes slid over the Leaky Cauldron and to the Café at its right. It was as though they couldn't even see it. Before either of them could mention this, Hagrid steered them inside.

For a famous place, it was awfully dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, one of them was smoking a long pipe. A man in a top hat was talking to the bartender who was bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped as soon as they walked in . Everyone smiled and waved at Hagrid and the bartender asked, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on business. Hogwarts business." He clapped his hands on Harry and Kagome's shoulders and their knees buckled under the force.

The bartender looked at Kagome, then at Harry, and his eyes widened. "Are they--can they be--?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely silent. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound.

"Good Lord," whispered the bartender. "Harry Potter…and Kagome Higurashi…what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the counter, headed towards Kagome and Harry, and tried to shake both their hands at the same time.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, Ms. Higurashi, welcome back."

Kagome was stunned into silence, Harry just didn't know what to say. Everyone was staring at them. The old lady with the pipe was still puffing away at it, not having noticed it had gone out. Hagrid was positively beaming.

There was a great scraping of chairs and the next thing they knew, Kagome and Harry found themselves shaking the hands of everybody in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mary Martini, Ms. Higurashi, such a pleasure meeting you."

"Doris Crockferd, Mr. Potter, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

"Oh, I've always wanted to shake your hand!"

"I'm just so proud of you two, so proud!"

They shook hands again and again. Kagome was quickly becoming more and more embarrassed and it showed by the way her face was becoming redder and redder.

"Oh, dear." She mumbled as she shifted behind Harry.

A pale young man made his way forward. He seemed extremely nervous and one of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" Said Hagrid. "Harry, Kagome, this is Professor Quirrell, he's going ter be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

Kagome poked her head out from behind Harry and looked at Professor Quirrell.

"P-P-Potter," he said as he shook Harry's hand. "And Hi-Hi-Higurashi." She wouldn't come out from behind Harry. "M-my, y-you're a sh-sh-shy one aren't y-you?" He gave her a small nervous smile. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am t-to m-meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Asked Harry.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts." Muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that y-you two need it, eh?" He laughed nervously. "Y-you'll be getting all y-your things, I s-suppose. I have t-to pick up a b-book on v-vampires myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't' let Professor Quirrell keep Harry and Kagome to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. Finally, Hagrid managed to make himself heard.

"Must move on--lots ter buy. Come on, Kagome, Harry."

Hagrid led them through the bar and out to a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a few weeds and a lonely trash can.

Hagrid grinned at them.

"Didn't I tell yeh you two were famous? Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin'…then again, he's always tremblin'."

"Is he always so nervous?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh, yeah. Poor guy. Brilliant mind. He was perfectly fine while he was studying out of books, but then he took a year off to get some first hand experience…they say he met a vampire in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty little problem with a hag--hasn't been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject. Now, where's my umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Kagome's head was spinning and Harry wasn't doing much better. Meanwhile, Hagrid was counting bricks on the wall above the trash can.

"Let's see…three up…two across…" he muttered. "Right, then, stand back."

He tapped the wall three times with his umbrella. The brick he had touched shook--it wiggled--a wide hole appeared in the middle--it grew bigger and bigger. A moment later they were standing in front of an archway that lead to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Said archway was even large enough for Hagrid to walk through.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Said Hagrid.

He grinned at their amazement. They walked into the archway. Kagome looked behind them and noticed that the archway was quickly becoming a solid wall again.

The sun shone brightly on a bunch of cauldrons in the nearest shop--_All sizes of Cauldrons--Pewter, Brass, Copper, Silver--Self-Stirring ones--Collapsible ones_, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you two'll be needin' some," said Hagrid. "But we gotta get yer money first."

Harry and Kagome wished they had at least four times as many eyes as they had. They kept snapping their heads in every direction, trying to look at everything, the shops, the things outside them, the people shopping in them.

A soft hooting came from a dark shop that had a sign that read _Eeylops Owl Emporium--Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy_. A group of boys around Harry's age had their noses pressed up against a window that displayed broomsticks in it. Kagome heard one of them say. "It's the new Nimbus 2000--fastest ever." This caught Kagome's attention, but she kept quiet…for now. There were stores that sold robes, stores that sold telescopes and other silver instruments, piles of books piled so high that they'd fall at any moment, quills, rolls of parchment, ink, potion bottles…

"Gringotts," the word fell whisper soft from Kagome's lips.

They reached a snowy-white building that dwarfed all the other little shops.

Standing beside its bronze door, wearing a uniform that consisted of scarlet and gold, was--

"That'd be a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they approached him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry, one and a half shorter than Kagome. He had a clever-looking face, a pointed beard, and, Harry and Kagome noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they passed, and Kagome blinked in confusion and slight embarrassment. They were now standing in front of a second pair of doors, this time silver, with words engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I told yeh, yeh'd have ter be crazy to try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors, this time Kagome blushed, and they were standing in a large marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, weighing coins, examining precious stones through eyeglasses, writing in large ledgers. There were too many doors to count that led off the hall, and yet there were just as many goblins leading people in and out of said doors. Hagrid, Harry, and Kagome made fore the counter.

"Mornin'," said Hagrid to the nearest free goblin. "We're here to take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Kagome Higurashi's safe."

"You have their keys, sir?"

"Got 'em here somewhere," he said and began to empty his pockets, spilling a handful of moldy dog biscuits all over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Kagome watched another goblin weighing diamonds as big as golf balls and that glittered with all the colors of the rainbow. Harry turned his attention to another one who was weighing rubies that seemed like red hot coals.

"Got 'em," said Hagrid, holding up two little golden keys. One dangled form a green ribbon, the other blue.

The goblin looked at the keys closely.

"Well, that seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said proudly, puffing out his chest. "It's about you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter over carefully.

"Alright," he said, handing the letter back to Hagrid. "I'll have someone take you to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was, of course, another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all of the dog biscuits back in his pocket, he, Harry, and Kagome followed Griphook toward one of the doors that lead off the hall.

"What exactly is the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Can't tell yeh," he answered mysteriously. "It's very secret Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted meh with this. More'n my jobs worth ter tell yeh that."

Kagome seemed to mull over that for a moment before grudgingly accepting it.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry was surprised to find a narrow stone passageway lit with torches rather than more marble. Said passageway sloped deeply and there were little railway tracks on the ground. Griphook whistled sharply and a cart came racing up the tracks toward them. They climbed in--Hagrid with a little difficulty--and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of passages that twisted every which way. Harry tried to remember, right, left, left, right fork, left, right, but it was impossible. The cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the wind whipped past them, but he kept them open. Kagome had her hands raised above her head and was screaming, "WHEEEEEE!" the entire time. At one point, Harry thought he saw a burst of fire coming from one passage, and suspected Kagome had too because she had stopped going 'whee' for a minute, but they turned a corner and lost sight of it. They plunged deeper, passing an underground lake full of stalagmites and stalactites.

"I forget," Harry yelled to Hagrid over the roar of the cart. "What's the difference between a stalactite and a stalagmite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," Hagrid said. "An' don't ask me questions right now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He did look quite green, and when they stopped and got off the cart, Hagrid had to lean against a wall to stop his knees from buckling.

"Let's do that again!" Exclaimed Kagome happily. The ride had left her hair in total disarray, but her face was full of excitement. Hagrid seemed to turn even greener at the very thought of getting back on the cart.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of blue smoke came out of the door, and as it cleared Harry and Kagome gaped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, mountains of silver, and heaps of little bronze Knuts. They seemed to be evenly split down the middle as there were only coins on the left and the right, none in the middle.

"It's all yours." Said Hagrid with a smile. "Everything on the right is Kagome's and everything on the left is Harry's"

All theirs--it was amazing. The Dursley's obviously didn't know about this or they would've taken Harry's half before he could blink. I mean, how many times had they complained that Harry cost them a fortune to take care of? And all this time he had had a small fortune buried deep under London.

Kagome was simply amazed. Her aunt and uncle would often try to give her money, but she hated taking from them and rarely did. She would have never guessed that her parents would leave her so much. She would have to repay her aunt and uncle for all they'd ever done for her.

Hagrid helped them gather some of their money into two separate bags.

"The gold coins are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles are equal to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts are equal to a Sickle, it's simple enough. Well, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe fer yeh." He turned to Griphook, "Vault seven hundred and thirteen. And do you think you could go a bit slower?"

"One speed only," was Griphook's reply.

They were now going even deeper and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled around corners. They sped over a ravine, and Harry leaned over the edge of the cart to peer into the darkness, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

When they arrived, they saw that vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door with one of his long fingers and the door just melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin had tried to do that, they'd have been sucked into the vault and trapped." said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's been locked inside?" Asked Kagome.

Griphook grinned a nasty little grin. "Once about every ten years."

Kagome's mind was ticking away. _If they only check the vault about once very ten years, that means something really special has to be inside. I'm sure of it!_ Harry seemed to have been thinking along he same lines because they both leaned forward, fully expecting to see a room full of jewels.

At first they thought there wasn't anything in the vault, at which Kagome frowned, but then they saw a grubby little package wrapped with brown paper lying on the ground. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it into one of his pockets. Harry longed to know what was in the box, but knew better than to ask. Kagome was biting her lip in an attempt to stop herself.

"C'mon, back into the infernal cart. And don't talk to me, it's best if I just keep my mouth shut." Said Hagrid.

* * *

One wild cart ride later, which Kagome had enjoyed with gusto, they stood squinting into the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where he wanted to go first. He didn't know how much a Galleon was in pounds, but he knew he had more money than he'd ever held in his whole life. He knew he had more money than _Dudley_ had ever held in his whole life. Kagome was searching the street for any kind of joke shop or the like. 

"Might as well get yer uniforms," Hagrid said as he nodded towards _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. "Listen, you two, yeh wouldn't mind if I slipped off to the Leaky Cauldron fer a little pick-me-up, would yeh? I hate that Gringotts cart."

Hagrid did still seem a little green, so Kagome and Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop without him, feeling a little nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, little witch with a smiling face. She was dressed all in violet.

"Hello, dears."

Harry and Kagome smiled.

"Hogwarts?" She asked just as Harry was about to speak. "Got the lot here today. As a matter of fact, there's another young man being fitted right now."

She led them to the back of the shop where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while another witch pinned up the long black robe we wore. Madam Malkin stood Kagome next to him and Harry next to her, slipped long robes over their heads and began to pin Kagome's robes to the right length while a third witch worked on Harry's.

The boy locked over at them, his eyes lingering on Kagome before he spoke. "Hello," he said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry and Kagome simultaneously.

"My father's next door looking for my books and my mother's down the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had one of those bored, drawling voices that really got on Kagome's nerves. "Then I'm gonna drag them to the racing brooms. I don't know why first years aren't allowed to have brooms. I think I'll bully father into getting me one then sneak it in somehow."

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly in disdain and Harry as strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Do either of _you two _have your own brooms?" Continued the boy.

"No," said Harry. Kagome simply shook her head, not trusting herself to open her mouth.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"No," said Kagome in a slightly chilled tone. She let Harry wonder for them both what the heck Quidditch was.

"_I_ do--" Continued the boy, obviously not noticing the fact that Kagome had had just about enough of his drawling. "Father says it would be a crime to not be picked to play for my house. Do you two know that houses you'll be in?"

"No," they answered, Harry feeling more stupid by the moment and Kagome feeling angrier.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin--my whole family has. Imagine if I ended up in Hufflepuff. I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he knew more about Hogwarts so he could give a more interesting answer. Kagome, on the other hand, didn't even dignify the boy with any sort of answer.

"Look at that man!" Exclaimed the boy as he jerked his head towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there with a grin on his face and three ice cream cones in his hands, to show he couldn't come in.

Kagome smiled. "That's Hagrid." She said, pleased to know something the annoying boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, unimpressed. "I've heard of him. Isn't he like a servant?"

Kagome's eye twitched.

"He's the gamekeeper." Said Harry. He was beginning to like the boy less and less with every passing moment.

"Exactly. He's sort of a _savage_--lives in a hut on the school grounds. Every now and then he'll get drunk, try to do magic, and end up setting his bed on fire."

"I think he's brilliant." Harry said coldly.

"_Do_ you?" The boy asked with a sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

Kagome stiffened. "They're dead." She said curtly. She didn't much feel like launching into that story with this boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the boy.

"You don't _sound_ very sorry." Kagome muttered under her breath.

The boy continued. "They _were_ our kind, weren't they?"

"If by 'our kind' you mean 'were they witches and wizards?' then yes, yes they were." Kagome said.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" Kagome stiffened again and didn't answer. "They're just not the same." He continued. "They're raised differently than we are. If you ask me, only the old wizarding families should be allowed in Hogwarts. Say, what are your last names?"

Before either of them could answer, Madam Malkin said, "All right, dears, you're all done." And Harry and Kagome, not sorry for the excuse of not having to continue talking to the boy, hopped off their footstools.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in Hogwarts." Said the drawling boy.

Harry and Kagome were awful quiet as they ate their ice creams (Harry had chocolate with chopped nuts and Kagome had chocolate chip mint with caramel).

"What's wrong?" Asked Hagrid.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

They had cheered up a little when they went to go buy quills and ink. Kagome especially liked the ink that changed to any color you said. When they left the shop, Harry asked, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"I keep forgettin' how little you two know. Not knowin' about Quidditch."

Kagome rubbed a hand over her arm. "Please don't rub it in." She said. Then she and Harry told Hagrid about the pale blonde boy in Madam Malkin's shop.

"--and he said that people from muggle families shouldn't even be allowed into Hogwarts."

"But you two aren't _from_ muggle families."

"But my cousin _is_!" cried Kagome.

"Now, Kagome, calm down. If that boy had known who you two are, he wouldn't have even mentioned it. If his parents are wizardin' folks, he'd know all about yeh. Yeh saw how the people in the Leaky Cauldron reacted when they saw yeh. Anywho, what does he know, some o' the best witches and wizards were born in muggle families. Look at yer mum, Harry, look at what she had fer a sister!"

"So, what exactly is Quidditch?" Asked Kagome, curiosity obvious in her voice.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. Everyone follows it--it's kind of like soccer in the muggle world. There are four balls and you play it up in the air on broomsticks--well, the rules are kinda hard ter explain."

"And what are Hufflepuff and Slytherin?" Asked Harry.

"School houses. Everyone says that Hufflepuff is full of wimps, but--"

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff." Said Harry glumly.

Kagome draped an arm over Harry's shoulders. "You might with _that_ attitude."

"And it'd be better to be in Hufflepuff than in Slytherin," Hagrid said darkly. "There hasn't been a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. You-know-who was a Slytherin."

"Vol--I mean--you-know-who went to Hogwarts?" Asked Kagome.

"Sure, ages ago." Replied Hagrid.

They bought Harry and Kagome's books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books of all shapes and sizes with all sorts of things written (or not written) in them. Hagrid practically had to drag them both away from books telling you how to curse your friends and enemies.

"But Hagrid, I was just trying to find pranks for the school year." Whined Kagome.

Hagrid shook his head, "I swear, yeh remind me of the Weasley twins."

"Who're the Weasley twins?" Asked Harry.

"You'll meet them soon enough. Anyway, you wouldn't be able to work those spells yet, they're far too complicated. Plus yer not supposed to use magic in the muggle world."

Hagrid wouldn't let them buy solid gold cauldrons either ("Yer list says pewter."), but they did get a collapsible brass telescope and a nice set of scales for weighing ingredients. Then they visited the Apothecary, which Kagome found highly interesting as did Harry. Harry entertained himself with the highly expensive phoenix feathers while Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for two sets of potion ingredients. Kagome was staring intently at the sparkly unicorn hair when Hagrid and Harry began to leave. Hagrid quickly returned when he saw Kagome wasn't following, and had to forcibly drag her away from the unicorn hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I WANT THE SPARKLY UNICORN HAIR!"

Hagrid threw her over one of his shoulders as they walked out. Kagome proceeded to pound his shoulder in a tantrum. Suddenly a chocolate appeared in front of Kagome's face. "Want the chocolate, Kaggy?" Asked Harry in a teasing voice. Kagome froze as she stared intently at the chocolate. "Harry, love, I will adore you for the rest of my life if you hand over the chocolate right now." She practically purred as she slipped out of Hagrid's grasp and landed gracefully in front of Harry with a smile on her face.

Harry smiled back and gave you her the chocolate. "You don't have to adore me."

Kagome squealed in delight and hugged Harry. "Thank you so much!" She popped the chocolate into her mouth and sighed as it melted.

Seeing Kagome had calmed down, Hagrid took the opportunity to check their lists again. "Looks like all that's left is yer wands--oh, and I still haven't gotten either of yeh a birthday present."

Kagome gulped down the last of the chocolate as a light lush crept into her face, while Harry felt his face go red. "Oh, no, you don't have to get us a present, does he Harry?

Harry shook his head. "Kagome's right, Hagrid, you don't have to get us anything."

"I _know_ I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yeh animals. Owls would be best. All the kids want 'em and they're bloody useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Half an hour later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, both Harry and Kagome held large cages in their arms. Harry's cage held a beautiful snowy owl, while Kagome's held it's opposite, an owl as dark as night. Harry's owl was asleep, her head under her wing, Kagome's owl had opened a sleepy eye before he too tucked his head under his wing and fell asleep. Harry couldn't stop stuttering out his thanks, and Kagome merely nodded her head in agreement, too stunned to say anything.

"Don' mention it," Said Hagrid. "I don't expect the Dursley's ever gave you any presents, as for you, Kagome, I don't suppose anyone but you family has ever given you a gift. Well, only Ollivanders left now. Tha's the best and only place to get yer wands.

"A magic wand…." murmured Kagome softly. That's what she'd been most anxious for and, judging by the look on his face, so had Harry.

The last shop was pretty narrow and shabby. The golden letters over the door were peeling, but the message was still easily read, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the shop as they entered. For some reason, Harry and Kagome felt as if they had just walked into a very strict library. That and that alone was what was stopping them from pummeling Hagrid with questions. Instead, they looked around and saw piles upon piles of long rectangular boxes, possibly about the size of their forearms.

"Good afternoon," came a quiet voice. Harry jumped, Kagome glanced the newcomer curiously, Hagrid must have jumped too because the floor shook slightly.

An old man was standing before him, his wide pale eyes reminded Kagome of silvery full moons. "You have very pretty eyes sir…." mumbled Kagome quietly.

He glanced at her and raised his brows in surprise. "Why thank you." He then smiled a little. "I thought you'd be coming soon. I've been expecting you Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Potter." Harry's eyes widened at the realization that the strange man knew both their names. "You, Ms. Higurashi, have the mysteriously deep and intelligent eyes of your father." He looked at Harry. "And you, Mr. Potter, have the intelligently bright eyes of your mother. It seems only yesterday they had been here, picking out their wands." He focused on Harry. " Your mother's wand was ten and a quarter inches, very swishy, made of willow. Excellent for charm's work. Your father, on the other hand, had a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. Slightly more powerful and excellent for transfiguration."

He then shifted his misty silver eyes to Kagome. "Your father, ten and a half inches. Willow. Bendy. Also excellent for charms. Your mother preferred an oak wand. Very sturdy. Excellent for defense against the dark arts." Kagome raised an eyebrow at the interesting tidbit of information. Mr. Ollivander seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I say your mother preferred an oak wand, but really the wand chooses its owner."

He had come so close to Harry and Kagome that they could see themselves reflected in his misty eyes. He touched a finger to Harry's scar, then Kagome's. "That's where….I'm sorry to say that I'm the one who sold the wand who caused it," he said quietly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. A very powerful wand, very powerful. If I'd known what would've happened…."

He shook his head then, to their great relief, noticed Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again….Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, no?"

"Yes, sir, it was." Replied Hagrid.

"Good wand, but I suppose they snapped it in half when you were expelled." Mr. Ollivander had become suddenly stern.

Hagrid shuffled his feet. "Yes….yes they did…." He brightened slightly. "Still got the pieces, though."

"But you don't use it." Said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

Hagrid gripped his pink umbrella tightly as he answered. "No, sir."

"Hmm, good. Now then. Ms. Higurashi, which is your wand arm."

"Um…." she held out her right arm. "I'm right-handed if that's what you mean."

He measured Kagome with a measuring tape he had pulled out of his pocket. It had strange silver markings on it. He measured Kagome from wrist to elbow, from shoulder to finger, waist to bust, knee to eye, foot to hip, and around her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a powerful magical center, Mr. Potter, Ms. Higurashi. We use the heartstrings of dragons, unicorn hairs, and phoenix feathers. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two dragons, unicorns, or phoenix are the same. You will never have the best results with someone else's wand.

Kagome suddenly realized that the measuring tape, which was measuring the distance between her eyes, was doing so entirely on its own. Mr. Ollivander was sorting through a great many boxes.

"That'll do," he said, and the tape measurer crumpled to the floor. He pulled out a wand and handed it to Kagome. "Try this one. Twelve inches. Oak. Unicorn hair. Just give it a little wave."

Kagome silently obeyed. She waved the wand and nearly jumped a foot in the air when several bottles near by exploded. She very slowly put the wand on a table.

"Hmm," Mr. Ollivander pulled out another wand and handed it to her. "Here, Ebony and phoenix feather. Nine inches."

Kagome gave the new wand a wave and was startled when a nearby plant burst into flames.

Mr. Ollivander quickly stopped the fire and handed her another wand. "Cherry and Phoenix feather. Seven and a half inches. Bendy yet strong."

Kagome took a hold of the wand and instantly felt a warmth spread through her body. She brought the wand down in a graceful ark and a trail of blue and green lights trailed down from the tip of the wand.

"Excellent, Ms. Higurashi! Hmm, very interesting…."

He then proceeded to do the same thing to Harry. After about two fires, a broken window, and several broken dishes, Mr. Ollivander handed Harry another wand. "Holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple. Well, give it a wave."

Harry raised his arm yet again and felt the same sensation as Kagome. As he brought the wand down, a trail of red and gold sparks followed.

"Oh, wonderful, Mr. Potter! How very interesting."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander. What exactly is so interesting?" Asked Kagome.

Mr. Ollivander fixed her with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Higurashi. As it turns out, the Phoenix who's feather is in your wand gave two, and only two, more. One of which is in Mr. Potter's wand. The other, well the other gave you two your scars."

Kagome's eyes widened and Harry gulped.

"Yes indeed. We must admit, he-who-must-not-be-named did great things, terrible, but great." He flicked his eyes from Kagome to Harry. "I expect great things from you two."

Harry wasn't so sure he liked Mr. Ollivander very much. Harry and Kagome paid seven galleons each for their wands and Mr. Ollivander bowed them out of the shop.

* * *

By the time Harry, Kagome, and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, through the wall. and back through the Leaky Cauldron (which was now empty), the sun hung low in the sky. Kagome was lost in her own thoughts, as was Harry since neither said anything on their walk down the road. They didn't even seem to notice the strange looks they got on the Underground due to all the strange packages and the two owls they carried. They wouldn't have even realized they were at Paddington Station had Hagrid not tapped them on the shoulders. 

"Got time fer a bite ter eat before yer train leaves."

"We're taking the same train?" Asked Kagome absently.

Hagrid simply nodded as he went to buy some hamburgers for the three of them.

As they ate, Harry kept looking around. Everything seemed different for some odd reason.

"You two alright? Yeh've been very quiet."

"Hm?" Kagome looked up from the fry she was nibbling on. "Oh, no. I'm fine. Not sure about Harry, but I'm just…" she groped around for a word to describe what she was feeling. When she couldn't find one, she decided on the first one that came to mind. "distracted is all."

"Harry?"

Harry looked down at his fries, searching for a way to express his feelings, not sure he could find one. Yeah, he'd just had the best birthday of his life, and yet…

"Everyone thinks we're special," He said finally. "Professor Quirrell, the people at the Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Ollivander…and yet we don't know any magic. At least I don't, can't speak for Kagome."

She shook her head. "I can't do any magic."

"See? It's just…we're famous, and we can't even remember what we're famous for. How can they possible expect great things from us? We don't remember what happened on the night our parents died."

Hagrid leaned over the table with a kind smile for both of them.

"Don' worry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts out from scratch at Hogwarts. Now, you two have been singled out, and I know that's hard, but yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts. I know I did--still do."

Hagrid helped them on to their train and handed them both an envelope.

"Yer ticket to Hogwarts," he told them. "First o' December--Kings Cross--it's all on yer tickets." He turned to Harry. "You have any trouble with the Dursleys, jus' send yer owl, she'll know where to find me…See yeh soon."

The train pulled out of the station and Harry and Kagome went to find their seats, though they both wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight. They found an empty compartment and managed to fit everything on one side of it.

Harry and Kagome sat down heavily, exhausted.

"Harry," Kagome pulled up her knees and rested her chin on them. "What if…what if we can't get into Hogwarts? What if we're supposed to pass some magic test and can't because we don't know any magic?"

Harry was silent for a moment. He rested his chin in his hand. "…I don't know, Kagome. I really don't know, but Hagrid didn't mention any tests so there probably aren't any to get in…"

Kagome gave a soft smile of relief at that. "I sure hope you're right." She yawned a little and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Wake me when we get there." She mumbled before falling quickly into a light sleep.

"Sure." He mumbled back, but he had already laid his head on top of hers and was quickly spiraling into that comforting darkness.

* * *

Dark: That's it! I would like to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed up until now. I LOVE YOU ALL! 

raven'smylife, Kiharu-Kurama (damn...you really wanted me to update...well, I did!), gcdv, ruler of the sporks, palii, inuchik01, Artimis-Night, Tenseiga15, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, fluffykogome, Kurama'sFoxyMiko (glad you like it so much, here's your update ), Sevvy101 (don't remember if I said this before, but the reason Kagome's name is 'Dark' at times is because I tend to work on more than one story at a time. If I get stuck on one story, I head towards the other one. Bad habit.), Taeniaea, Sugar Sprite, hermonine, Hikage Dragon, easily confuzzled (yes, Dark is Kagome at times), Spastic Freak, inuyasha1357 (the reason I haven't added Kagome more is because it's actually kind of hard before you can actually have both characters in the same scene. So, as soon as they start being around each other, the story will probably have more twists and turns added in by moi. As for the other questions, you'll just have to wait and see. -)

Dark: (blinks) Wow, there sure are a lot of you. I'm loved, YAY!

Deana: You are not loved, your story is.

Dark: Shut up, Deana. (grins) I promise the story will get more interesting as it continues. I'm also sorry you all have to so long before I actually post another chapter, but at least I post them.

Deana: Also, you guys should try to read whatever's in parentheses at the end when she's thanking her reviewers. You might find that some of the things she says are actually important.

Dark: Aww, thanks De--

Deana: However, that is very rare.

Dark: (glares) You're gonna die in your sleep. (smiles) Thanks for the support! Until next time, adios!


	7. The Journey from Platform 9 34

Dark: Heyo! God, I did it again. I really did mean to have this chapter up much faster. (sighs) alas, my procastination hit me full force. I did finish it in less than 6 months this time, though. Aren't you all proud?  
Deana: I highly doubt they are.  
Dark: Why are you such a negative person? Hmmmm? Do you have a painful secret from your past you'd like to share? (suddenly in a room with a comfotable couch. Dark's sitting with glasses on the tip of her nose, her hair up in a bun, and a note pad in her hand) Now tell me, how do you _feel_?  
Deana: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!  
Dark: Of course not, you keep telling yourself that, dear.  
Deana: SHUT UP!  
Dark: While I try to fix Deana's many psychological problems, please read and enjoy the story. Review responses are at the bottom of the page, for those who wish to see them

Disclaimer: Me? You've chosen ME to take over Inuyasha and Harry Potter? Why, I'd be honored! (wakes up) ...DAMN!

* * *

Chapter 6

The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

"Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up and down enthusiastically on Hermione's bed.

Hermione covered her head with her pillow and tried to block out the sound of Kagome's voice. But that, along with the fact that she was jumping on the bed, wasn't exactly allowing her to fall back asleep.

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome stopped and smiled innocently at her, not that she could see it. "Yes, Hermione?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Hermione literally kicked her out of he room and slammed the door, locking Kagome out. Kagome blinked then turned around and pummeled the door with her fists.

"But, Hermione! Today's the day!"

Hermione growled slightly. "So you've been saying for the past TEN MINUTES! Now, what exactly is so important about today?"

"Well, we leave for Hogwarts this very day in…" Kagome glanced down at her watch. "Half an hour."

There was silence on the other side of the door, then "WHAAAAT?!"

Hermione was ready and zooming out the door in five minutes.

"…No wonder Demitri hates you. Waking him up in the middle of the day for no reason, for shame."

Hermione growled. "How do you know how your dumb owl feels about me?"

Kagome snarled. "Demitri is not dumb! He is a very intelligent owl and knows exactly what is going on around him. You know what?" She stomped her foot. "I'm telling Aunty. AUNTY, HERMIONE'S BEING MEAN TO DEMITRI AGAIN!"

"I AM NOT! And why'd you name him Demitri anyway? You're a Jap who grew up in England!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Hermione and ran down the stairs, Hermione on her heels. "So I like foreign names, got a problem?"

Aunt Sarah stepped in. "That'll be enough out of you two. Now, Hermione, eat breakfast. We'll be leaving soon."

Hermione sent one last half-hearted glare at Kagome, which she returned with a grin, before sitting down to eat her breakfast.

She quickly put some food on her plate and started eating as fast as was physically possible while still being able to look as though she was in no hurry at all.

"I wonder what Hogwarts will be like. Do you think it'll be fun?" These were obviously rhetorical questions on account of the fact that Hermione had her mouth full and wasn't going to answer, but Kagome asked them anyway. She gasped. "Maybe I'll make some new friends! Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

The conversation continued like that for the next fifteen minutes while Hermione finished her breakfast.

As soon as Kagome saw she was done, she began clearing the table and setting everything in the sink. "Go now, or we're going to be late." She instructed Hermione.

Hermione only rolled her eyes and took a last sip of her orange juice before setting the glass in the sink and leaving the kitchen.

Kagome joined her in the living room not long after and practically shoved Hermione out the front door while simultaneously chucking their trunks out said door.

"Heads!" She cried as one landed heavily on the front steps. She disappeared again inside the house only to reappear at the front door with Demitri's cage in her hand.

"…I really don't know where you get the strength to drag those things, much less chuck them out the door." Mumbled Hermione almost to herself.

"No talkie!" Kagome proceeded to set the cage gently down on the floor and hauled the trunks to the car, loading them into said car with what seemed like considerable ease.

She quickly grabbed Demitri's cage and crawled into the car. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Hermione quickly climbed in after Kagome seeing as how she didn't want the door to be slammed in her face.

Sarah and Sam blinked.

"Kagome certainly is excited about going to Hogwarts…" Mumbled Sarah.

"I'll say." Replied Sam. He glanced at his watch. "We really should be going though…"

"Uncle Sam!" Kagome had stuck her head out the door again. "We're going to miss our train!

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile. "Let's go, love, Kagome'll chew off our heads if we don't."

Chuckling, Sarah followed her husband into the car.

"Do you both have your seatbelts on?" She asked as she buckled her own.

Kagome let out a small frustrated sigh. "Yes, even Demitri's wearing one." To prove her point, she pointed out the seatbelt around the owls cage.

"…Kagome, dear, Demitri can't sit there…"

"Awwwwww, why?" She whined.

Sarah sighed. "Because."

"Because isn't an answer." Pointed out Kagome.

"Too bad."

Kagome huffed, but put Demitri's cage in the back before coming back to her seat and asking, "Better?"

Sarah smiled. "Much. Now, let's go Sam."

Sam started up the car and off they went.

Kagome was silently reading a book while listening to a CD player and Hermione was trying to figure out a particularly difficult Sudoku puzzle.

"I have a two…have a seven…a three…where does the dumb six go?"

Kagome shut her book and glanced at her sister, her eye twitching. Even through the headphones she could hear her. "Hermione, you know I love you, right?"

Hermione glanced up from her puzzle and regarded Kagome warily. "…Yes?"

"Then you know I love you enough to give you a quick and painless death should you continue to wonder out loud what number should go where."

"And I'm loving enough to shove those headphones down your throat." Replied Hermione with a sugar-sweet smile.

"I'd like to see you try." Mumbled an annoyed Kagome.

"Mum, Kagome's threatening me again."

Aunt Sarah heaved out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "Would you to _please_ stop? Hermione, stop mumbling. Kagome, stop threatening your sister."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "She started it…"

"Did not!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Hermione and swiftly ended the conversation by turning her back to her.

Hermione huffed. "Well that's really mature."

"Immature's my middle name, deal."

Hermione grinned. "No it's not, it's Lilian."

Kagome made a buzzer noise. "Wrong! It's Lily. You'd think you'd know this by now considering we've only been living together for the past 11 years of our lives."

"Shut up." Grumbled Hermione as she went back to her Sudoku, this time keeping the wonderings to herself.

Harry was looking between platform nine and platform ten with a sort of befuddled look on his face. He glanced down at the ticket in his hand, then back up at the numbers over the platforms. Not only did he look amazingly strange with all the luggage he had, not to mention the owl, but now he didn't even know where he was supposed to go.

"How am I going to get to platform nine and three-quarters if I don't know where it is?" He wondered to himself.

"I never should have told them to go on without me. What was I thinking?!"

Harry's head snapped around at the voice. He _knew_ that voice.

"They've probably already found the platform, and what am I doing? Wandering from platform to platform trying to find the stupid platform that's not even here!"

Harry saw Kagome throw her hand's up in frustration, then quickly bring them back down on the cart when it started rolling away.

He contemplated whether to run over to her, or try to wave her over. He decided on the latter.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head snapped up. Had she been a fox, Harry bet he'd be able to see her ears twitch, trying to figure out which direction the voice had come from.

Harry grinned at the image he'd conjured up, then cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to her again.

"Kagome, over here!"

She glanced around and finally saw him, her face brightening immensely with a huge grin.

"Harry!" She somehow managed to swing the cart around without toppling anything on to the floor with amazing speed. She trotted up to him and looked around. "You wouldn't by any chance happen to know where this 'platform nine and three-quarters' is, would you?"

He gave her a look that clearly stated 'you're kidding, right?'

"Ok, guess not."

They were about to pull their wands out and try to do something with them in order to make some sort of portal appear when a few words drifted into their ears from somewhere behind them.

"--packed with Muggles, as usual--"

Harry and Kagome glanced at each other then simultaneously swung around. The speaker was a plump woman who seemed to be talking to four boys, all with bright red hair resembling flames. Each one of them was pushing a trunk like Harry and Kagome's in front of them--and they just so happened to have an _owl_.

"I highly doubt we'll find anyone else before the train leaves," said Kagome. "So…" Kagome quickly took after them. Harry seemed stunned for a moment, before he too came to his senses and followed her.

The group stopped and so did they, just close enough so that they could hear what was being said.

"What's the platform number again?" asked the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" exclaimed a small girl, she had the same flaming red hair as the boys, who was holding the mother's hand, "Mom, can I go? Please?"

The mother sighed. "Ginny, you're not old enough. Now hush. All right, Percy, you go first."

What seemed like the oldest of the boys strode towards platforms nine and ten. Kagome and Harry watched him intensely, not blinking for fear of missing what he would do--but as soon as the boy neared the barrier between the platforms, a group of tourists rushed in front of them, blocking their view. By the time the last backpack was out of view, the boy was gone.

Kagome blinked in confusion. "…Did he--where'd he go?!" She twitched.

"Fred, you next," said the woman.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, and you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

The boy grinned. "Only kidding, I _am_ Fred." That said, he dashed off, calling over his shoulder at his twin to hurry up. And he must have because the next second they were gone…but how?

Kagome sighed and looked at Harry. "Am I the only one who just say three guys disappear?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but how…?"

"Well, let's go ask!" Kagome walked briskly towards the woman, but as soon as she got near, she slowed down and seemed almost timid.

Realizing Kagome had been attacked by shyness, Harry decided to take the situation into his own hands.

"Excuse me," he said to the woman.

The woman turned to them and smiled. Kagome blushed slightly and hid behind Harry. "Hello, dears," She looked around Harry at Kagome. "My, you're a shy one aren't you?"

Harry stepped aside and Kagome was left under the gaze of the woman. She merely nodded with the smallest of smiles.

The woman beamed at them. "First time at Hogwarts?" She signaled to her last and youngest son. "Ron's new too." The boy, now identified as Ron, was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. He grinned at them sheepishly.

Kagome now returned her smile with more confidence as she stopped hiding. "Yes, we are. But the thing is…" She frowned ever so slightly.

"You see, we don't know how to…" continued Harry.

"How to get onto the platform?" she asked kindly.

Kagome and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said with a smile. "All you have to do is head straight for the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared or you'll crash into it. You'd better do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Now, go on before Ron."

They glanced at the woman then at each other.

"Ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

"We're the same age."

"What's your point?"

"I'll buy you candy on the train."

That's all that he needed to say. "Well, why didn't you say so?" she asked with a wide grin. "Hope you brought a lot of money, Harry."

Kagome walked confidently towards the barrier and right through it. She looked around in amazement. "I didn't crash!" She then looked at the scarlet steam engine next to the platform. Her eyes widened. "Wow…"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she sensed a presence behind her. Looking back, she saw Harry emerging from a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been. On it were words that said 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters'.

"We did it." said Harry in wonder.

Kagome nodded. "There's the Hogwarts Express!" she exclaimed.

The first few carriages of the train were already packed with students, some hanging out the windows and chatting with their families, and others fighting over seats. Harry and Kagome pushed their carts down off the platform and began searching for open seats. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran…I lost my toad again…"

"Oh, _Neville_…" they heard her sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was standing in front of them, a small group surrounding him.

"Let's have a look, Lee!"

The boy grinned and lifted the lid of the box he was holding. The people surrounding him shrieked and screamed as something poked a long hairy leg out of the box.

Harry and Kagome continued on, finally finding an empty compartment towards the end of the train. They put their owls in first and then tried to get their trunks in. Harry was tugging, pushing, doing whatever he could think of to try and get his trunk in; Kagome was frowning slightly at her own trunk, trying to figure out a way to get it on.

"Need a hand?"

Kagome looked up to find one of the red-headed twins they'd seen earlier. She grinned up at him sweetly. "That'd be appreciated, thanks." She tugged at Harry's sleeve, "Harry, they're going to help us."

Harry panted. "Oh, thanks," he said with a smile to the twin.

He grinned at them. "No problem. Oi, Fred! C'mere, these two need help!"

With the twin's help, Harry and Kagome managed to finally get their trunks stowed in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks so much!" said Kagome as she pushed her bangs up and away from her eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" asked one of the twins suddenly, pointing at her lighting shaped scar.

"What? Oh," she covered up the scar self-consciously with a small smile. "That."

"He's got one too!" exclaimed the other twin, pointing at Harry.

"Blimey," said the first twin. "Are you--"

"They are!" exclaimed the other twin. "Aren't you?"

"What? Are what?" asked Kagome in confusion.

"_Kagome Higurashi_,"

"_Harry Potter_,"

They had said the names at the same time, as identical looks of amazement crossed their faces.

"Oh," said Kagome, somewhat disappointed, though not very surprised.

"Them," said Harry. "I mean, yes, we are."

The two boys gaped, Kagome felt her face going red and hid behind Harry. Harry too felt his face go red and was relieved when a voice floated into the compartment.

"Fred? George? Are you two in there?"

"Coming!" They called.

With one last look at the two, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry turned around and looked at Kagome. She cocked a brow and they sat down. Partially hidden from view, they watched and listened to the red-haired family. Their mother had just taken out a handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

She tugged her youngest son towards her as he tried to escape her grasp and began rubbing his nose with the handkerchief.

"_Mom_, stop it!" He wiggled away.

"Ahh, does wittle Ronniekins have something on his nose?" said one of the twins with a grin.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" asked their mother.

"He's coming."

The oldest boy could now be seen striding towards his family. He had already changed into the billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Kagome could see a shiny silver badge on his chest. On the badge was the letter _P_.

"Can't stay long, Mother. I have to go up front with the prefects, they've got two compartments to themselves--"

"Oh, you're a _prefect_, Percy?" asked one of the twins with what sounded like great surprise. "Well, why didn't you tell us? We had no idea."

"Hold on," said the other twin with a small look of concentration. "I think I vaguely remember him saying something about it, once--"

"Or twice--"

"A minute--"

"A month--"

"All summer--"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect irritably.

"By the way, how come Percy gets new robes?" asked one of the twins.

"Because he's a _prefect_," their mother replied fondly. "Well, have a good term, dear--send me an owl as soon as you get there."

She placed a peck on Percy's cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, I want you two to _behave_. If I get one more owl saying that you've--you've blown up a toilet or--"

"Blown up a toilet? I don't think we've ever blown up a toilet."

"That's a great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's _not funny_. And _please_ look after Ron."

"Not to worry, wittle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," he said again. Already he was almost as tall as the twins and his nose was a little pink from where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry and Kagome shot each other identical looks before leaning back quickly so they wouldn't be seen watching.

"You know that black-haired boy--"

"And that black-haired girl--"

"Who were near us in the station?"

"Know who they are?"

"Who?" she asked in curiosity.

"_Harry Potter!_"

"_Kagome Higurashi!_"

They exclaimed, once again, simultaneously.

Harry and Kagome heard the little girl speak.

"Oh, Mom, can I _please_ go on the train and see them? _Please_?"

"You've already seen them, Ginny, and I doubt they'd appreciate being goggled at like animals in a zoo. Are they really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked them, of course. Saw _her_ scar first, George saw _his_. They're really there--like lightning."

"Poor dears--no wonder they were all alone. Harry was so polite when he asked how to get to the platform. And Kagome seems like the shyest little thing, blushed and hid behind Harry whenever I sent her a smile."

"Forget that, you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became stern.

"I forbid you to ask them, you two. Don't you dare. I doubt they need to be reminded on their first day of school."

"Alright, alright, keep your hat on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry!" said their mother as the three boys clambered onto the train. They stuck their heads out of a window so their mother could kiss them good-bye and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't cry, Ginny, we'll send you _tons_ of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"_George!_"

"Only kidding, Mom."

The train started to move. Harry and Kagome saw their mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, run along side the train until it picked up too much speed and she had to fall back and wave.

Kagome watched the girl and her mother until they disappeared around a corner.

Houses flew by, and Harry was suddenly filled with excitement. He didn't know what exactly he was headed towards, but he knew it was better than what he was leaving behind.

Kagome had a blank look on her face, the kind one gets when they happen to be deep in thought, when the compartment door opened. Startled, she glanced over, Harry doing the same in curiosity. In the doorway stood the youngest of the red-headed boys.

He sent them a small, nervous smile. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and Kagome grinned. "Feel free to sit there."

Grinning back, he thanked her and sat down. He glanced at them both before quickly looking down at his hands, pretending he hadn't looked. Kagome noticed he still had a black spot on his nose.

"Hey Ron,"

The twins were back, causing Kagome's grin to widen.

"We're going down to the middle of the train, Lee's got a giant tarantula with him."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said one twin.

"Kagome," said the other.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves." they said simultaneously.

"We're Fred."

"And George Weasley. That's our brother, Ron."

"Well, see you later then."

"Bye," said Harry, Kagome, and Ron. The twins closed the compartment door behind them.

Finally unable to hold it in, Ron blurted, "Are you two really Harry Potter and Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome giggled at him and he blushed a dark red. Harry simply nodded.

"Oh," his blush darkened as Kagome continued to giggle at him. "I thought it might've been one of Fred and George's jokes."

Kagome managed to control herself, allowing Ron to return to his original color.

"So, do you really have…you know…"

He formed a lightning shape in the air, clearly indicating their scars.

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush as she lifted her sleeve and Harry lifted his bangs to show him. Ron stared, his gaze flying from one to the other.

"So that's where…"

"Yeah, but I don't remember much." Harry glanced at Kagome. "What about you, Kagome?"

She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "…All I can really remember is a flash of green light…"

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Kagome for a few moments, causing her blush to come back full force. As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, he looked away again.

Mustering up all her courage, Kagome looked at Ron, an eagerness in her face. "So are all your family wizards?" She was just as curious about him as he seemed to be about herself and Harry.

Ron blinked at her. "Uh, yeah, I think. There might be a cousin of my mum's that's a secretary, but we don't talk about her much."

She clasped her hands in delight. "Does that mean you've already learned a ton of magic?" she asked, then frowned. "I don't know all that much myself…"

The Weasleys were obviously one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in the robes hop had talked about.

"I heard you two lived with Muggle families. What are they like?"

"Horrible," said Harry. "Well, not all of them."

"My aunt, uncle, and 'sister' are wonderful!" Kagome said with a smile. She then scowled. "_Harry's_ aunt, uncle, and cousin, on the other hand…" she trailed off, her scowl deepening for a fraction of a second.

"I wish _I _had three wizard brothers." said Harry, sending a small grin at Kagome's scowling figure. No doubt she was planning what she'd do to them when they met again.

"Five," said Ron. For reasons unknown to Harry, or Kagome now that she'd snapped out of her thoughts, he sounded rather gloomy about it. "I'm the sixth one to go to Hogwarts. I guess you could say I have to live up to a lot. Bill and Charlie already left--Bill was head boy and Charlie became Quidditch captain. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George may goof off a lot, but they still get really good grades and everyone thinks they're hilarious. Everyone wants me to do as well as them, but if I do it won't matter because they've already done it. You never get anything new when you have five brothers either. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached into his jacked and pulled out a fat gray rat, which happened to be sleeping.

Kagome gave it a suspicious look. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ rats…she didn't _love_ them, but that didn't mean they couldn't be _liked_. She just…ok, it gave her a weird feeling.

"His name's Scabbers and he's pretty useless, hardly ever wakes up. Dad got Percy an owl because he's a Prefect, but we couldn't aff--I mean, I got Scabbers."

Ron's ears went pink, and it seemed he thought he'd said too much because he looked down at his hands.

Kagome didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. _She_ rarely used money because she didn't want her aunt and uncle to spend on her when _they _needed it. Though that _was_ a bit different…oh, well.

"Ron," she said, standing up. "I want you to stand up."

He gave her a look filled with confusion, but did as she asked. "Ok…"

Kagome smiled and launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Ron's face flamed and Harry hid a smile behind his hand.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" he asked a smiling Kagome.

"Why, what's it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging you!"

Ron spluttered. "W-well, yeah, I can see _that_, but why?"

"Well, because you looked depressed and I wanted to cheer you up!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Rising up on tip-toe, she kissed his cheek, partly to see his reaction and partly to lift his spirits. Ron's face, of course burned brighter than ever and that in turn caused her to hide a grin of her own behind her hand..

"Now," she said as she sat down, her face carefully composed. "Sit down, Ron." Without waiting for him to comply, she tugged him down next to her and wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

That's when Harry grinned at him and told him there was nothing wrong with not being able to afford an owl. He explained how he never had any money, how he had been forced to wear Dudley's clothes and had never gotten a proper birthday present. That, and possibly the fact that Kagome was still hugging him, cheered Ron up a bit. Kagome, on the other hand, had frowned slightly before an evil grin spread along her features. Harry was sure she was back to plotting a horrible demise for the Dursleys. He almost felt sorry for them…almost, but not quite.

"…And until Hagrid told us, we didn't know anything about being a witch and wizard or about our parents or about Voldemort--"

Ron gasped, interrupting Harry.

Kagome cocked her head to one side, her brows scrunching together slightly in a face full of confusion. "What?"

"_He said You-Know-Who's name!_" Ron exclaimed, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I thought you, of all people--"

Harry stopped him. "I'm not being _brave_,"

"We just never knew we weren't supposed to even speak his name." finished Kagome.

"See? We've got tons to learn…I bet," Harry began to voice a worry that had been bothering a lot lately when Kagome jumped in.

"Harry, you _better_ not be thinking what I _think_ you're thinking. What did I tell you about that negative attitude?" she demanded.

Harry held up his hands in a sign of peace. "Calm down, Kagome, I just can't help thinking--"

"Don't say it!"

"--I'll be the worst in class."

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration, removing her arm from Ron's shoulder in the process. "ARGH! I _told_ you not to say it!" She turned to Ron. "You see what I put up with? The man has no self-confidence whatsoever!" she fumed playfully.

Ron laughed. "Well, don't worry, you won't be--the worst, that is."

"_See_?_"_

_"_There are tons of people who come from Muggle families and _they _learn quick enough."

While they had been talking, the train had taken them out of London. They were now zooming past fields full of cows, sheep, and the occasional goat or llama. For a while they were quiet, just watching the fields pass by.

It was probably half past twelve when there was a great clambering outside and a smiling woman opened up their compartment door. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Kagome leaped up and across at Harry. "Now, Harry, love, don't forget your promise." she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Harry gulped. "…Oh, boy." He was beginning to learn that the only time she used the word 'love' after your name was when she was going to get something she wanted.

She flashed him a grin. "Get me anything and everything chocolate covered."

Harry sighed, though with a smile, and stood up. Ron's ears turned pink yet again as he mumbled something abut having brought something with him. Of course, Kagome sat down with him again and tried to cheer him up with crazy stories. Harry went out into the hallway.

Harry had never really had any money to spend on himself when he had lived with the Dursleys, but now that he had gold and silver happily jingling in his pockets, he was going to buy all the Mars Bars he could carry--but there was one little problem, the woman didn't _have_ any Mars Bars. What she _did_ have were Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a ton of other things Harry had never before seen. Not wanting to miss a thing, he got some of everything. Of course, he had to get some extra Chocolate Frogs for Kagome. Having gotten everything he needed, he paid the woman thirteen silver Sickles and twenty Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry brought everything back into the compartment, Kagome leaping up as he dropped them on an empty seat.

"Hungry are you?" asked Ron.

"Starving," said Harry as he took a big bite out of a Cauldron Cake.

"What d'you get me, Harry?" asked Kagome as she studied the pile curiously.

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Well _that_ sounds interesting."

During their conversation, Ron had pulled out a lumpy package. He unwrapped it, revealing four sandwiches. He pulled one of them apart and frowned, mumbling, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"

"I'll trade you for one of these," cajoled Kagome as she waved a Pumpkin Pasty in front of his face. "Come on, you know you want to."

"No, no I couldn't. Besides, you don't want this, it's all dry." said Ron. "You know, she doesn't have much time," he added quickly. "With five of us and all."

Kagome sighed. "I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life with stubborn guys."

Harry grinned and held out another Pasty. "Come on, Ron, we don't want to make Kagome cry, do we?"

Kagome made a sniffling noise, quickly catching on. "Yeah, Ron," her eyes began to water and her voice hitched ever so slightly. "Do you really want a hysterical girl to throw herself upon you _just_ because you don't want a Pasty?"

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as he finally accepted the treats. It was a nice feeling, the three of them sitting there, happily enjoying the cakes, pasties, and candies (The sandwiches now lay forgotten).

"What _are_ these, exactly?" Harry asked Ron curiously, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

Kagome picked one up herself and slowly turned it in her hands. "They're not _really_ frogs are they? Because if they are, I might not be so tempted to eat them, chocolate covered or not." Honestly, Kagome felt she wouldn't have been surprised if they _were_ real.

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "No, but check what card you got, I'm missing Agrippa."

Kagome blinked. _A-what-a? _her mind asked. Out loud, she asked, "…Say what now?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, you wouldn't know--Chocolate Frogs have cards in them, you know, to collect--famous witches and wizards. I have a nice stash myself, but I've yet to find Ptolemy or Agrippa."

"Ah, that makes _so_ much more sense." Kagome said with a grin as she unwrapped her Chocolate Frog, ignoring the card while she quickly popped the frog in her mouth.

Harry, on the other hand, took out his card first. On it, was a man's face. He was wearing half-moon glasses, had a crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture, clearly printed, was the name 'Albus Dumbledore'.

"Huh," said Kagome as she glanced at the card in Harry's hand. "So _that's_ Dumbledore."

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron said, sounding a little shocked.

"Well, obviously we've _heard_ of him or else we'd be asking you 'Who's Albus Dumbledore?' wouldn't we?" she said with a smile.

"That's true…hey, can you give me a frog? I want to see if I can get Agrippa."

She handed one to him while unwrapping one herself.

"Thanks."

Harry flipped over his card and read:

Albus Dumbledore

Currently headmaster of Hogwarts

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry flipped the card back over and saw, much to his amazement, that Dumbledore's face had vanished.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"Is he really? Let me see!" Kagome plopped herself next to Harry for the moment, taking the card and turning it over in her hands. "Weird!"

"What do you mean 'weird'?" asked Ron. "You can't really expect him to hang around all day, can you? Don't worry, though, he'll be back." He frowned at the card in his hand. "I got Morgana again…I al_ready_ have about six of _her_…do you want it?" he asked Harry as he held out the card. "You can start collecting."

Harry took it distractedly.

Ron's eyes wandered over to the pile of Chocolate Frogs that were just _begging_ to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Kagome as she looked at him. "But, you know, in the Muggle world, the people in pictures just stay in one spot."

"Do they really? They don't move _at all_?" Ron sounded amazed. "Now _that's_ weird."

Harry stared as Dumbledore shifted back into position on his card and sent Harry a small smile. Kagome and Ron seemed to be more interested in the Chocolate Frogs than the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, though. Kagome would glance through them, take a few she found interesting, and hand the rest to Harry. Soon, both Harry and Kagome had a lot more cards than before. Harry finally managed to rip his gaze away from his cards to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I'd be _really_ careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor--sure, you get your _normal_ flavors like chocolate, blueberry, and apple…but you can also get stuff like liver or worms."

"Well that's appetizing." said Kagome as she picked up a red one speckled with brown and popped it into her mouth before Ron could stop her. She smiled and chewed it happily.

"What flavor did you get?" asked Harry and Ron simultaneously.

She swallowed and grinned. "Apple cinnamon."

Ron gaped at her. "Lucky!" He picked up a green bean and looked at it carefully, studied it as if it would kill him should he make a wrong move. Deciding he'd be safe, he took a bite out of the corner…and scowled.

"Blech, _I _got sprouts…"

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. There had been some very interesting flavors in the mix. Harry had, at one point, been brave enough to nibble on a funny looking gray one that even Kagome didn't dare taste. It had turned out to be pepper.

The countryside outside their window was flying by. The neat little fields were now gone to be replaced by wild forests, twisting rivers, and dark green, sloping hills.

There was, once again, a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry and Kagome had seen on the platform nine and three-quarters with his grandmother came in, he looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Sorry," he said, "but you haven't by any chance seen a toad around here, have you?"

The three of them looked at each other before turning back to the boy.

Kagome looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, no."

The other two shook their heads in the negative as if to support her claim.

As soon as they had, the boy wailed, "Oh, I've lost him! He just keeps managing to get away from me!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon." said Kagome as she stood up, a worried frown on her face. "Just don't worry, alright?" She sent him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back, if a little tremulously, and said, "You're right. Well, if you see him…"

"We'll be sure to find you." she said.

He turned and left, Kagome sending a small "Buh-bye, now." after him.

"I don't see why he seems so bothered," said Ron as soon as Kagome had closed the compartment door. "If I'd brought a toad with me I'd lose it as fast as possible. Then again, I brought Scabbers, so I can't really talk."

The rat was still fast asleep on Ron's lap.

"The reason he's so worried is probably because he actually _likes_ his pet, Ron."

"I like my pet!"

"Suuuure you do."

"It's just…well, he could pretty much die and you wouldn't be able to know the difference." said Ron, disgust slightly dripping from his voice. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him seem at least a _little_ more interesting, but the dumb spell didn't work. Here, I'll show you…" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Scabbers.

It was then that Kagome's head snapped to the compartment door. "Uh, you guys? I'm gonna do something really quick."

Apparently that was her warning as a few seconds later, after she mumbled something under her breath and flicked her wand at herself, her hair had changed from its lustrous black to a very pretty white-blonde that cascaded over her shoulders, her silver eyes changed into a deep and mysterious violet, and even her skin seemed a shade darker.

The two boys gaped at her.

"What? Did I screw something up?" She pulled out a mirror and glanced in it. Seeing everything was in order, she turned back to look at the guys.

"You know," she said, a grin twitching on her lips. "If you keep your mouths open like that, flies will surely fly in."

That made them snap their mouths shut.

"How'd you--why'd you--what's going on?" asked a confused Ron.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the compartment door slid open yet again. The boy who'd lost his toad was back, but this time there was a girl with him. She had already changed into her new Hogwarts robes.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and kind of large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen any toads around here." said Ron, but the girl obviously wasn't listening. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic in here? Well, let's see."

She sat down. Ron seemed a little surprised.

"Uh…alright."

He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._"

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray, he didn't even wake up.

The girl frowned. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" Without waiting for an answer, she said, "Well, it isn't very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself, for practice of course, and it's all worked pretty good for me. No one in my family's magic either, well unless you count my adopted sister, and we were both quite surprised when we got our letters…actually she wasn't very surprised at all because apparently my mom had already told her that she was a witch. But we were so happy when we found out, I mean this _is _the very best school of witchcraft and wizardry there is, at least that's what I've heard--I've learned all of our books by heart, of course, I just hope that'll be enough--My name's Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you all?"

She said all of this extremely fast.

Kagome sweat dropped at her sister. _She sure talks a lot when she really wants to…_

Harry looked at Ron and Kagome. He was relieved to see by Ron's stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. Kagome, meanwhile, looked as if she was embarrassed for the girl, or by the girl, he wasn't sure.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron mumbled.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione. "Oh, I know all about you, of course I know an awful lot more about Kagome, her being my adopted sister and all--"

A few cocked brows were sent in Kagome's direction. She simply smiled at them.

"--I got a few extra books to learn a bit more and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"I am?" asked Harry, feeling a little dazed.

"You didn't know? I helped Kagome find out all she could, though she didn't seem very interested." said Hermione.

She then turned to look at Kagome. "Oh, I never did get your name."

"Artemis Fletcher, at your service." said Kagome with a faint Irish lilt in her voice. The smile on her face was amazingly convincing, as was the accent, and had Ron and Harry not seen her transform, they might've been fooled.

"Ah," Hermione smiled. "Nice to meet you. Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I really hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds like the best house. I hear even Dumbledore was in it, but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be _too_ bad…Anyway, we'd better finish looking for Neville's toad. You three had better change, I'm pretty sure we'll be there soon."

That said, she left, taking Neville with her.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and, again, mumbled something under her breath, causing the spell she had placed on herself to disappear. She now looked like the normal Kagome once again.

"Whatever house I'm in, I pray she's not in it." said Ron.

"Aw, she's not that bad…once you get to know her…really, really well…"

Ron now turned his attention to her. "What was with that, anyway?"

Kagome blinked her eyes and gave him an innocent smile. "What was with what?"

"Oh, come off it. It's not like we didn't notice you changing your whole appearance and adopting an Irish accent as soon as that girl walked in."

Kagome pouted. "I just wanted to be left alone for a while." She growled. "The whole stupid ride to the Platform, she _wouldn't stop mumbling_. And I'm almost positive that she wouldn't stop talking my ear off if I sat in the same compartment as her. Plus, she wants to tell me all these things she read about me when I actually don't really care."

"Ok, ok, I get it." said Ron. "So she's your cousin?"

Kagome grinned. "That'd be her, yes."

"Joy," he mumbled.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself before asking, "And what house are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor," replied Ron. The gloomy attitude seemed to be coming back and Kagome just frowned at him in disapproval. Why the heck was he so gloomy all the time?

"Mom and Dad were in Gryffindor too. I have no idea what they'll say or do if I don't get into it. Though I suppose Ravenclaw _wouldn't_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"Isn't that the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" asked Harry

"Yeah," said Ron. He slumped back into his seat, the depressed mood now back full force.

"You better cheer up if you don't want me to slap you, Ron." said Kagome crossly.

Harry decided it'd be best to interfere. "You know, it kind of looks like the tips of Scabbers whiskers look lighter," he said, trying to move Ron's train of thought away from houses.

"So, what do your older brothers do? Now that they've left Hogwarts, that is?" asked Kagome, in a seemingly calmer mood. She was probably wondering what a witch or wizard did after they graduated. Harry seemed to be thinking something along the same lines because his attention was now being directed straight at Ron.

"Charlie's in Romania, he's studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something or other for Gringotts." said Ron. "Oh, did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I highly doubt you can get that with the Muggles--someone actually tried to rob a high security vault the other day."

Harry and Kagome stared.

"Really? What happened to the robbers?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Nothing, _that's_ why it's such huge news. The robbers have yet to be caught. My dad thinks it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to be able to get around Gringotts security, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's stranger still. Of course, everyone gets a bit scared whenever anything like this in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry and Kagome both frowned, they were beginning to get chills whenever You-Know-Who was mentioned.

"What's your Quidditch team?" asked Ron

"Are brooms involved in this 'Quidditch' thing?" asked Kagome

"Um…I don't know any teams…" confessed Harry.

"What!" Ron seemed to be shocked beyond belief. "Oh, just wait, it's the best game in the world--" And he was off, explaining everything about the four balls, how the sever players were positioned, describing some of the famous games he'd been to with his brothers, and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry and Kagome through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again.

Kagome glanced up with a scowl. She had been entranced by the game since Ron started talking and she didn't enjoy it when her lesson was being interrupted.

Three boys had entered the compartment this time, and Kagome recognized the boy in the middle immediately: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's. He was looking at Harry and Kagome with a lot more interest than he'd shown in the robe shop. His gaze lingered on Kagome, who's face had darkened oh so slightly.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying that Harry Potter and Kagome Higurashi are in this compartment. So you two are them, are you?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Kagome simply stood up, her eyes cold, as she nodded.

Harry was looking at the two boys that flanked the pale one. They were both big-boned and looked quite mean. The way they stood behind the pale boy made them seem like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and that's Goyle," said the pale boy almost carelessly when he seemed to notice where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough which may or may not have been covering a snicker. Draco Malfoy turned to look at him.

"You think my name's funny, do you? I don't need to ask who you are. Red hair and freckles? You're a Weasley."

Kagome stepped forward, her arms crossed. "_Mr._ Malfoy," She also stepped in front of Ron so that he wouldn't try anything stupid. "May I ask what exactly you're doing here?" Her voice held no emotion whatsoever, same with her eyes and face.

Draco turned back to her, a smile on his face. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are a whole lot better than others, Kagome. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong ones. I can help you there."

He took her hand gently in his and raised it to his lips, placing a small kiss on it. Her only reaction was the raising of a single brow.

Harry stood up and walked up next to Kagome. "I think," he said coolly as he removed Draco's hand from Kagome's patiently. "that we can tell who the wrong ones are ourselves, thanks."

Draco Malfoy's face didn't flame, but a pink tinge did appear on his pale cheeks.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit more polite you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with people like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll surely rub off on you.

Ron stood up, Harry scowled, and Kagome glared daggers.

"Say that again, I dare you," said Ron, his face a bright red with anger.

"Oh, so you're going to fight us?" Malfoy sneered.

"Not if you get out now," said Harry more bravely than he felt. Let's face it, Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than any of them.

"No one is going to fight." said Kagome calmly.

"But we really don't feel like leaving, do we?" Obviously, Malfoy couldn't take a hint.

Kagome stomped up to him. "Listen here, Mr. Malfoy," She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down to her eye level. "There will be, under no circumstances, any fighting in here. So I suggest you leave now, love."

"Love?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, don't you go and get any stupid ideas. I use the word frequently, you're no one special." She snarled. "Now get out."

He took her hand off his shirt. "No."

She smirked, an evil glint entering her eyes. "Now, don't say I didn't warn you."

As she was pulling back her fist to give Malfoy a piece of his own medicine, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

It seemed he had been reaching for the Chocolate Frogs that littered the ground. Now, Scabbers was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth imbedded in his knuckle--Crabbe, Malfoy, and Kagome backed away as Goyle spun around and around, trying to get Scabbers off his finger. Then, Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window. As soon as Goyle was free of the rat's little teeth, all three of them disappeared. Maybe they though there were more rats hanging around, or maybe they heard footsteps, because a second later Hermione Granger had walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at all the sweets that littered the floor and Ron who was picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I actually think he's been knocked out," Ron said. He peered closer at Scabbers. "Nope--I can't believe it--he's gone back to sleep."

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

Kagome glanced over, ignoring Hermione for the moment. "So he has…"

"You two have met Malfoy before?" asked Ron.

Harry explained about their meeting at the robes shop in Diagon Alley

"I've heard of his family," Ron said darkly. "They're one of the first ones to come back to our side after You-Know-Who vanished. Claimed they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe a word. He says Malfoy's father didn't exactly need an excuse to cross sides." He turned to Hermione, who was silently fuming at Kagome's back. "Can we help you with something?"

She continued to scowl at Kagome, but said, "You're better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just talked to the conductor and he says we're almost there." She now grabbed Kagome and spun her around. "You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even set foot in Hogwarts!"

"You're such a worry-wart, Hermione." drawled Kagome. "No, I haven't been fighting, but Scabbers was." She didn't add that she'd almost punched Malfoy. "Now, would you mind? People are changing." She ushered a spluttering Hermione out the door. "Buh-bye!"

Harry glanced out the window. It was getting darker. He could see a few mountains under a beautiful dark purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down a bit.

The three of them tugged their robes on quickly. Ron's were a bit short for him, but no one commented.

A voice echoed throughout the train: "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in about five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, they'll be taken to the school later."

Harry seemed to have butterflies fluttering in his stomach from nerves, Ron looked a little pale under his freckles, and Kagome was shifting from foot to foot nervously. They shoved the last of their sweets into their pockets and filed out into the corridor, quickly melting in with the crowd that was already there.

The train continued to slow down until it finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a small, dark platform. Kagome shivered slightly in the cool night air. Then a light came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry and Kagome heard a familiar voice:

"Firs' years! Over here Firs' years! All right there, Harry, Kagome?"

Hagrid's big face beamed over the crowd of students.

"C'mon, now, follow me--any more firs' years? Careful, now. Watch where yer steppin'. Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and sliding, they followed Hagrid down a steep and narrow path. It was so amazingly dark to either side that Harry thought they must be surrounded by thick trees. Nobody spoke an awful lot. Neville, the boy who had lost his toad, sniffed a couple times.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in minute," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round the corner here."

There was a loud "Wooaahh!" from the students.

The narrow path had suddenly opened to a huge black lake. Perched atop a mountain on the other side of the lake, it's windows twinkling in the starry sky, stood a vast castle with many, many towers.

"Watch yer step! No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats floating in the water close to shore. Harry, Ron, and Kagome were followed into their boat by Neville.

"Everyone in?" asked Hagrid, who happened to have a boat all to himself. "All right then--FORWARD!"

And the little fleet of boats moved all at once, gliding gracefully across the lake, which seemed as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle in awe. It towered over the as they sailed closer and closer to the cliff on which it stood proudly.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first few boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the cliff. They were carried through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they hurriedly clambered out of the boats and onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! This your toad?" asked Hagrid, who had been checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville happily, holding out his hands.

"See," said Kagome, walking up beside him for the moment. "I told you you'd find him."

They then hurried up a passageway in the rock, following Hagrid's lamp, finally coming out onto smooth, damp grass that grew in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and huddled around the huge, oak front door.

"You all here? You, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a huge fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

15 pages in word. Written in times new roman, size 10.  
At least I give you big chapters, right?  
Anywho, tell me what you think. You like it? You hate it? You wish I'd die I'm so horrible? (Please don't tell me that, I'll cry) I'd appreciate it if I got reviews. All you really have to do is click the pretty blue button, type in "Hey, I reviewed!" and click send. In fact, you don't even really have to type! Just copy and paste what _I_ typed. I promise you, I'll update faster if I get reviews.  
Oh, also, school starts in a little over a week, so just pray I have enough time to actually type.

I would like to take this space to thank all my wonderful reviewers (I think I forgot some last time...oops.)  
Kurama'sFoxyMiko(I'm a genius, she says, then gives me a kirara plushie! KYAA! (cuddles her plushie) and here's your update, dear), Taeniaea, Inuka666 (they might, you never know...actually, they probably will fall in love), Spastic Freak (Yesh, you make me feel REALLY special, and yes (grins) she's adorable), Chibes (no she won't time travel, but she might meet the Inu characters later on), loverofallthingsgreek (here's your update!), Five Tailed Demon Dog (HA! My story _is_ loved! Take _that_ Deana!), xXKillorbeKilledXx, Penneay7, vnienhuis (here's your update!), Sevvy101 (AHHHH! I LOVE YOU! I've decided you need a treat! I'll give you any kind of plushie you want, heck I'll even draw you a picture. You have no idea how happy that review made me. Well, here's your long awaited update), The Mysterious Shadow, Yumiko-Emiko (wait no more for here is your update), Zana Haruko ((grins)that answer your question about the Weasleys?)


End file.
